One Lie Wouldn't Kill Ya
by Ezzaria26
Summary: Jaypaw has never intentionally lied to Lionblaze or Hollyleaf. But while out gathering herbs, Jaypaw finds something, or someone. -take your pick- Jaypaw is discovering more lies by the second as well. Maybe it's the lies that dig the graves...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic! I know people don't like it when I incorporate my own characters into the story, but it was needed for the plot, so sorry about that. I'm just warning you for the future.**

**I'm supposed to say something else… Oh yeah, none of these characters are mine. They're Erin Hunter's. (If any of them happen to be mine, I'll list their names at the end of the chapter I introduce them on.) **

Prologue:

**(You'll find that most of my stories are written in first person, and that means that in all of my prologues, I will not have whose POV it is. Sorry, but a plot is a plot.)**

I walked through the trees, utterly confused. Visions of hungry flames and screaming cats still filled my dreams, as well as my mind, when I wasn't hunting. These days, however, I heard the pain caused by my mistake over and over again, even while hunting. It was torture. I could hardly bare it. I was convinced I would be driven to insanity. The yowls of agony were replayed over in my mind, though I didn't want to linger on the old memory. I wanted to forget everything. I wanted to forget everyone. Everyone who loved me. Everyone who watched over me. They didn't even suspect it had been me. But it wasn't really my fault, _was_ it? I shook my head. Of course it was. It always was. There never was a time where it wasn't my fault. Okay, so occasionally I hadn't done anything, but I'd get blamed. And when it was my fault, I wouldn't get blamed. I deserved it though. All the mistakes I had made, and it wasn't like I was old or anything. Only 7 moons and now I'm by myself.

Sighing, I padded on through the trees, counting my pawsteps in my head. I didn't know how long I had until I reached open ground where twolegs dwelled.

Too soon, as always, I reach my destination. Sunlight poured through the trees as I closed my eyes and stepped into the field, one paw at a time. I didn't expect to be barreled into by an old friend. Or was he an enemy?

I gave a hiss and pushed the creamy tabby tom off of me, feeling frustrated. I didn't need this now. "I thought you had burned with the rest of them," I spat, my mood getting worse and worse as I stared at him.

"Of course not! I'm too great for that," the tom replied with a laugh. I shook my head and turned, tail held high, to cross the open territory. "Oh come on! You know you missed me! Say it!"

I clenched my teeth for a moment. "I didn't miss you," I retorted, flicking my tail dismissively and heading on my way.

"You did too! We both know it! Now that I found you, we can go back to our old tricks!" he meowed, delighted.

I ignored him.

"It'd be fun. Now that the rest of them are gone we can play all the pranks we want! I doubt we'd be able to do better than that fire trick of yours! Did you see the looks on their faces? When those twoleg kits came with their fire sticks? It was great!" the tom yowled. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, sis! I could've helped you out! We could've gotten Roary, too!"

I whirled around, hot, fiery anger pulsing through my body. "I am not your sister! There has never been a 'we'! There's been 'me', 'my', 'I', and 'myself'! And the twoleg kit thing was _not_ a trick! It was an accident!" I hissed, fur bristling. Then I froze. Wait a minute… "Roary escaped?"

The creamy-colored cat blinked. "Uh… Yeah. But… Um… I thought we were littermates…" he whispered, obviously hurt.

I blinked. "Since when, Quay?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Quay opened his mouth to answer, but no words escaped. I nodded. Thought so. I turned around, still angry, and headed across the plain again, running full speed. My old friend stayed behind, still stunned from my harsh words. I sighed. Yeah. I couldn't do anything right. It _was_ all my fault.

…………………………………………………

I lost track of time. The sun set and rose too many times for me to count. I guessed it was a full moon tonight, but I couldn't be sure. I hadn't been paying attention. I was still distraught, fire still haunting my dreams.

Sighing, I went in search of a place to rest and possibly hunt. I scented the air, but smelled nothing but rabbits. I was sick of rabbits, though. I had been eating them ever since I had run into Quay. Shaking my head, I continued traveling. I'd rest later. I reached the top of one of the hills, where I suddenly froze. Where was I? I scented the air again. There were a bunch of cats. A _whole_ lot of cats! I looked around. Well, I wouldn't run out of water, with that huge lake in the middle. Sighing, I went down the steep hill to see where I had taken myself. My mouth dropped open at what I saw. So many cats. So much space. And I thought I had left it all behind me. I shook my head. I could never escape the crowds, could I?

I double-checked everything, just to make sure, and yet I came to the same conclusion every time.

I think I took a wrong turn…

**Okay, there's the prologue! I hope you loved it. Here are the cats I introduced that are mine, not Erin Hunter's:**

**1. Quay **

**2. Roary**

**3. The Cat Who's POV The Prologue Was (name will be revealed later)**

**Alright, so I love you guys! (and reviews) I'll get the first official chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Ezzy**


	2. There Have Always Been 3?

**Okay, here's the first chapter!**

**As usual, these characters belong to Erin Hunter, not me. (except for the ones I list at the bottom)**

Jaypaw's POV

I padded back to camp with the sweet smell of catmint filling me from nose to tailtip. Leafpool had sent me out to get some while she took care of Millie. Even though Millie was showing signs of improvement with her Whitecough, Leafpool said we couldn't be too cautious. I agree. If Millie got sick, her kits would starve. ThunderClan needed those kits, but that wasn't what concerned me most. If Millie died, I think I'd be worried about Graystripe's sanity, first. I still remembered what he told me when Millie went into labor.

If someone was going to die, I was to save Millie first, not the kits.

I shook my head at the thought as I reached the thorn tunnel and passed by Cloudtail, who was on guard. I don't know how Graystripe could feel that way for any cat, let alone a former kittypet.

"Will you be heading back out for more herbs?" Cloudtail asked me, putting out a paw, which I ran into, to stop me from going in. I could tell where this was going.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I asked, annoyed with the interruption.

"You want an escort?" Cloudtail inquired.

This again? Why were they always worried about the blind apprentice? Worry over the elders or the kits or something!

"No," I replied curtly, ducking under his paw and entering camp.

I walked over to the medicine den and inhaled deeply. Though I hated being a medicine cat, I had to admit it smelled nice. I dropped the catmint in the pile and went looking for Leafpool. I had to make sure she wanted me to get poppy seeds.

I found her in the nursery, probably making sure the kits weren't sick as well. "Leafpool?" I asked, entering.

I heard Leafpool's sudden movement as she came over to me. "Did you get the catmint?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Is Millie alright?" I could hear Millie's soft breathing, though it was slightly ragged form the cough.

Leafpool sighed. "I don't know. For now it seems she hasn't spread Whitecough to her kits, but I can't be sure how long it'll stay that way. When you go to get the poppyseed, see if you can find any honey. It might be better for her throat," Leafpool suggested. I nodded. Made sense. Maybe I sneak a lick myself. Turning back towards the thorn tunnel, I headed out again. "Oh, and Jaypaw?!" I froze and pricked my ears to suggest I was listening. "You're coming to the gathering tonight. Brambleclaw went around with the list of cats while you were out! Tell Lionblaze and Hollyleaf they're going too!" I nodded, feeling the anger swelling in my chest as I stormed out of camp. Lionblaze. Hollyleaf. They had their warrior names and I didn't have mine. I'd never have a warrior name. I'd get to be a medicine cat. Exciting!

Not!

I groaned as I went in search of poppy seed. Why couldn't I have my name? It shouldn't have mattered that I was blind. Hollyleaf hadn't even been training as long as she was supposed to because part of the time she had been trying to become a medicine cat. Shaking my head, I broke into a run. I wasn't really in the mood for herb gathering anymore.

I came back with poppy seeds anyway, but I still wasn't too happy.

"Hey Jaypaw!" Lionblaze called. My eyes narrowed as I turned to face him. I could sense him as he ran toward me, and quickly dodged when he nearly ran into me. "What are you doing?"

I was still in a foul mood. "Nofing o yer confer," I spat. (Translation: Nothing of your concern.)

I felt confusion rolling off of his pelt. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, which was covered in poppy seeds. "Oh," was all he managed to say as I went into the den and spat them out. Lionblaze followed me, and I could smell Hollyleaf too. She must have noticed my arrival. "Hey look! It's Hollyleaf!" It was obvious Lionblaze was trying to mention our sister's presence so I didn't get spooked or anything.

"I can smell her, mousebrain!" I spat, irritated.

"Oh yeah..."

"What's up, Jaypaw?" Hollyleaf asked, trying to stop an argument. I didn't want her to stop us though. I was all up for a physical fight.

My fur stopped bristling. "You two are going to the gathering," I muttered.

"You aren't?" Lionblaze asked. Honestly, how stupid could my brother be?

"Of course I am!" I hissed before settling down in my den. "I'm going to take a nap if you don't mind." I heard Lionblaze leave, but Hollyleaf stayed behind.

She approached me carefully and placed a tail on my shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

My fur was bristling again. "No," I spat.

Hollyleaf lay down next to me. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell her it was because of them having names before I had mine. That would not only sound selfish, but Hollyleaf would probably just shake her head because she didn't understand, get up and leave. No one ever understood. I never questioned why. They were probably all just mousebrains. They didn't understand what it was like to not be able to see, to have everyone look down on you, to have everyone assume you couldn't do anything because your eyes happened to not work.

"Nothing. I'm just being me. Grumpy, annoying, irritable, opinionated, blind me. Did I get everything, Hollyleaf?" I growled. Hollyleaf flinched. "I'm going to go to sleep." Before I gave her time to protest, I pushed her away with my muzzle and rolled onto my opposite side so I wasn't facing her anymore. I heard her stand up and leave as I felt irritation and hurt roll off her.

I closed my eyes and drifted away from reality, to a world where I could _see_.

...

"Jaypaw!" Brambleclaw's voice rang in my dream. I jolted awake, not as tired as I had been before. All the memories of what I had done before falling asleep rushed into my mind, and I winced. I would have to apologize to my sister.

Getting up, I licked my chest fur a few times and padded outside, where everyone was coming out of their dens and gathering. I could sense Firestar at the thorn tunnel, waiting. Brambleclaw gave him the signal once Icepaw, a couple of other cats and I joined the group. We headed out into the forest.

The moment we left camp I felt two pelts on either side of me, trying to guide me. I wasn't in the mood. Not since they had gotten their names. "Thanks, but no thanks," I hissed to the two of them, and I sped up until I was near Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw.

I never really had liked my father. I always felt like a disappointment to him because I wasn't a warrior like I should be, like I wanted to be. Plus, I always felt rage when I got within two tail-lengths of him. He still treated me like a kit, and worse, he basically figured I was one. Apparently being blind makes me a kit. I don't think so. I remembered faintly when we were in the mountains and he carried me like a kit. I don't think he knew how much humiliation that caused me. Oh, plus, I knew how to get down. I didn't need his help.

"Jaypaw?"

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" I inquired as evenly as possible, glancing up at him, though I couldn't see him. Still, I felt his unease.

Brambleclaw sighed. "What's wrong?" he finally asked.

I didn't answer. Brambleclaw sighed again and went to go talk to Squirrelflight. Of course he'd retreat. He was too ashamed of me anyway. He didn't really want to talk to me, did he?

We crossed WindClan without much trouble, but that wasn't what bothered me as we neared the island. Memories of Sol and Blackstar two moons ago came to me. Sol, the filthy traitor, had convinced Blackstar that StarClan had no power, though I couldn't have agreed more. StarClan. Hah! Soon my littermates and I would overpower them apparently, bend the rules. All the same, I had heard stories of the past, where StarClan was powerful. It bothered me that StarClan was so weak and powerless now, just like the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

When it was my turn to cross the log, Leafpool behind me, I took my time. I didn't want to enter that clearing, knowing there would only be two clans waiting. The fourth would be gone, hiding in their territory following the cat that was supposed to be helping me! I unsheathed my claws and made it to the end, leaping onto the island and scenting the air. WindClan. RiverClan. But no ShadowClan, as expected. It was still taking some getting used to though, the thought of ShadowClan not being there. I had never liked them, but of all the medicine cats Littlecloud never seemed to care about me being blind.

Littlecloud.

He only made things more confusing. If ShadowClan didn't believe in StarClan anymore, then what did Littlecloud become? Just a healer who no longer received signs from StarClan?

I shrugged. Guess so.

The cats started to talk amongst themselves, though no one dared to near the place where ShadowClan used to be. Figures.

I wanted to be alone, though, and went to sit on the very edge, the closest cat to where ShadowClan used to sit. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were quick to sit next to me. I rolled my sightless eyes. Did I need a guide when I was _sitting?_

Onestar talked first. There wasn't really anything important in his whole speech. However, something at the end struck me as interesting.

"Firestar?" Onestar asked, anger in his voice. I could feel the burning rage roll of him, the impatience. He really wanted to spit it out, didn't he?

"Yes, Onestar?" Firestar didn't seem phased. Of course not. Firestar was the almighty kitty-pet leader. Nothing seemed to trouble him.

"Is your Clan starving?" Onestar inquired, his impatience thinning.

Why on earth would he ask that?

"No. The prey is running well in ThunderClan," Firestar answered, just as confused as I was.

Onestar gave a hissed. "Lies! You are stealing prey," Onestar snapped defiantly.

"I do not think so. Whatever is stealing your prey is not a ThunderClan cat. Did it even smell like us?"

Onestar hesitated. "It smelled of forest," he finally answered. This tom was crazy.

"But not of us," Firestar concluded.

"It doesn't matter! We all know you did it!" Onestar screeched. "You probably were just disguising your scent."

"Doubt it! I don't know about you WindClan cats, but us forest cats know better than to roll around in fox dung just to steal a couple of pathetic rabbits!" Ashfur retorted. I chuckled as cats from WindClan yowled their insults. For once, what Ashfur said was funny and it made sense. There might be some good in that furball after all.

"That's _enough_!" my grandfather shouted, pure irritation and anger in his voice. Everyone went quiet. "Let's continue the gathering before StarClan ends it!"

There were soft murmurs in the crowd, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze among them.

"Firestar's right."

"Filthy ThunderClan liars."

"Do they _ever_ stop fighting?"

"StarClan won't be too happy about this..."

"Are gatherings _always_ like this?"

Finally the murmurs stop and the island was silent but of water gently slapping the shore.

"Well, RiverClan has good news," Leapardstar finally said. The gathering went back to normal, but I was aware of the sudden electricity traveling between WindClan and ThunderClan. I sensed many angry WindClan eyes sweep over me and the rest of my clan. It was an uneasy feeling.

Firestar's turn came, and I pricked my ears. Hearing news of my clan was always interesting, mostly because Firestar did a _lot_ of editing.

"I don't know about RiverClan, but it seems ShadowClan have been making their scentmarkers stronger than normal," Firestar said. Could you really still call ShadowClan a Clan? There have always been four clans, but those four clans followed StarClan. ShadowClan didn't. Were they just a Shadow now?

"They have," Leapardstar responded.

"I wonder what the rogue Sol has been teaching them, but it isn't much to be worried about. As Leaf-bare nears ThunderClan still finds plenty of prey." You couldn't have possibly missed the emphasis on the last part. I felt unease prickle the pelts of many at the topic. "Many of our apprentices are soon to become warriors and I am quite proud of them. ThunderClan has nothing else to report."

The gathering slowly came to an end as my eyes widened. Wow. He did a whole lot of editing.

ThunderClan started heading back, and as I stepped on the log, my claws searching for purchase in the wood, I couldn't help but think; _There have always been four. Now there are three. Something is coming. But will we be ready? Wait... Will_ I _be ready?_

* * *

**Yay! The first chapter! Okay, thanks for reading. I'll update ASAP! Love you guys. I can't imagine anything else I need to say right now. Oh wait... REVIEW! ... Even though it's only the first chapter... See ya!**

**Ezzy**


	3. Feeding the Fire

**Alright, second chapter. Yay! I'm still not quite to the plot yet (though the beginning will make you think differently), though I'm dying to get to it. I gotta go through all the steps. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and as usual, I don't own these characters. Erin Hunter does. (doesn't mean I can't wish)**

* * *

Jaypaw's POV

_The fire surrounded me. It practically swallowed me as it spat out deadly black smoke. I coughed, whirling around frantically in search of something cool. Water. Ice. Snow. Anything! Giving up, I ran off in one direction, as if something was pursuing me, though I knew the flames weren't too close just yet._

_My eyes were having difficulty seeing through the haze. In my dreams, I could see, but this dream clearly wasn't the same as others. Everything was so blurry and unclear. Nothing was making sense. I didn't even know where I was. All my senses were messed up._

"_Jaypaw!" two very familiar voices called out. I froze. What were they doing here?_

"_Lionblaze? Hollyleaf?" I cried out, trying to see through the haze for them. My senses weren't as clear as they could've been. I was so confused._

There will be three…

_I tried to find a way to escape the flames and look for them, but I was surrounded. Yowling, I leaped through the flames that lapped hungrily at my fur. I came out the other side._

"_Jay…"_

"_Paw!"_

_I blinked. They were calling me. Where were they? I picked up the pace, smoke filling my lungs. I coughed as I ran frantically like a pathetic lost kit._

_I found a cat eventually. But it wasn't Lionblaze or Hollyleaf. I blinked. What was he doing here?_

"_Firestar?"_

Kin of your kin…

_Firestar's orange pelt glowed more than usual, most likely due to the deadly life. Even so, Firestar did not turn around to face me, which was odd. Didn't Firestar respect all cats? Didn't he care the fire was killing his clan? I padded up to him, utterly confused, forgetting the murderous fire surrounding me. Firestar's green eyes were narrowed, staring at something I couldn't see, something through a new thin fiery wall. He looked angry and thoughtful all at once. I squinted to see what he was looking at. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf lay on the ground, eyes wide open and rolling into their heads, limbs rigid. I stiffened. Were they…? I swallowed hard. No. They couldn't be. This wasn't possible was it?_

_The smoke overwhelmed me and I disappeared into a world of black. Was I suffocating? Dying? _

_No._

_I couldn't die in a dream, could I?_

_Eventually the blackness cleared._

_I stood up on unsteady paws. What had happened? The fire was gone, I knew that much. But what had really gone on? I walked up to two piles of ash and swallowed. Was that really…?_

That hold the power of the stars in their paws.

_I shook my head. "No," I said stubbornly. "That's not possible. It can't be." What looked like stars glittered in the piles of ash. I gaped. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what had happened. I was positive I knew. What was this? That's when I heard a tiny voice behind me._

"_Blame me. It's not like one lie would kill ya or anything, but all the same… Blame me," the voice whispered. What was it talking about? And where was it coming from? I searched, until I realized it was coming from a juniper bush. I went over to investigate, warily sticking my head in. "Blame me." I gasped at what I saw. It was a set of eyes, one yellow and the other green. "Please," the voice whispered. I leapt about four tail-lengths back, stumbling._

"_Blame me…"_

That's when I felt a sharp jab in my ribs. I gasped and sat up in the blink of an eye, obviously scaring the cat that had woken me, for I heard a scuffling of paws as something fell backward.

"Jaypaw! Don't scare me like that," Leafpool hissed. I frowned.

"Sorry?" I asked, still shaken from my odd dream.

Leafpool seemed confused. "What's wrong?" she asked, coming over and laying her tail on my shoulder.

I shook her off. "It's nothing. Just had trouble sleeping," I answered. It wasn't really a lie. Leafpool sighed.

"Okay. Do you think you could check on Mousefur today while I speak with Firestar about some things? She's claimed belly ache for the last couple of days. You can go gather juniper berries later," Leafpool suggested. I heard her start to leave the den.

Juniper berries. The juniper bush with the eyes. I shuddered, but nodded. "Sure, Leafpool," I decided, goign to the stocks and picking out some herbs. "Oh, and Leafpool?"

Leafpool stopped midstep. "Yes?"

"Nothing," I said, figuring it'd be best not to bring it up yet. I heard Leafpool leave. "Just wondering why you didn't trust me enough to give me my name..." I muttered mostly to myself.

Sighing, I picked up some chervil and made my way to the elder's den. I could hear Mousefur complaining. Rolling my eyes, I entered.

"Jaypaw?" an old tom called. It was Longtail.

"I'm here. Leafpool told me Mousefur had a bellyache," I answered, Mousefur's scent catching me. I turned to her and placed the chervil roots down. "If you chew these that bellyache will go away."

I heard moving and then soft chewing as old teeth ground up the roots. "I think it's more than a bellyache. What have those apprentices been feeding me?" Mousefur croaked, a suspicion rising in her voice.

I shook my head. I didn't think so. All the same, I could tell Mousefur had swallowed because she practically gagged.

"Herbs never taste good, do they?" Mousefur asked.

"If it tastes bad, it's good for you," Longtail assured her.

"Oh?" Mousefur asked. "Because dirt tastes bad..."

Longtail cleared his throat. "The rule doesn't apply to everything," he replied. I turned around and left them to their bickering. "Oh, Jaypaw?" I froze, ears pricked. "I found some ticks in Mousefur's pelt. Do you think you could get some mouse bile. I could get them out." I flicked my ears to tell him I heard as I left the den. Longtail, though he underestimated me due to my blindness, didn't like to put work on other cats. Apprentices... like me... were supposed to take out the ticks. I walked into the den again and searched for mouse bile.

"That's odd..." We were out. We were never out of mouse bile. I mean it. Never! Groaning, I added it to my list. Juniper and mouse bile. Lovely.

I guess it was a good excuse though. I needed to think over my odd dream. All the same, I didn't want to fetch juniper. The eyes had been in the juniper bush... Sighing, I headed for the entrance, but a furry wall blocked my way.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, mou Oh! It's just the blind cat!" the tom hissed. My fur stood on end. Ashfur!

I growled. "Of course. I'm just a blind cat. That's why I know more than you do," I retorted, going around him. Let him think _that_ over!

Stumbling out of camp, I scented the air in search of juniper. Normally there were juniper bushes over by the twoleg place, so I could look there, but I didn't want to run into a hunting patrol. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

But there was no where else to go. I let the forest consume me and my thoughts. I replayed the dream in my head over and over again. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were dead. Firestar was there. The eyes in the bush... I was so confused, but I let it go. Maybe I could sneak a trip to the Moonpool. That's when an idea popped into my head.

I could go tonight.

I could be there and back before anyone noticed I was gone.

They'd all be sleeping anyway.

Excited, I quickened my pace. I searched for juniper again, but before I could head off in the direction I sensed them in, I found someone else's scent.

Lionblaze's...

I moaned internally. I did not want to talk to him. He'd ask questions, and I wasn't sure I could answer them.

Before he could say a word I came up to him, finding his large, muscled form easily. I could sense his presense. "Lionblaze," I greeted formally.

"Hey brother," Lionblaze answered, his voice warm and friendly. He glanced at me for a moment. "You excited about the whole thing with WindClan? Us stealing prey? This could be another battle."

"Yes, Lionblaze. Another battle is exactly what we need right now," I replied sarcastically.

All the excitement that was coming of Lionblaze's pelt faded. "I just think it'd be fun to have a good fight now and then..." Lionblaze muttered.

I hissed. "Are you saying that ThunderClan warriors have gone soft?" I asked.

Lionblaze tried to make a comeback. "Course not! It's just we can't fight with claws unsheathed when we're doing mock battles," Lionblaze explained.

"So you like causing injuries?" I inquired, putting my head to one side.

"N-no. I mean, to enemy cats... yeah..."

My fur bristled. "You mousebrain! Do you know who has to clean up the mess you warriors make? Me! Leafpool! Littlecloud! Barkface! Willowpaw and Mothwing! We're left behind to fix everything you've broken!" I growled.

Lionblaze flinched. "I'm sorry... But when they threaten us..."

"But they're not! Onestar is just making a false assumption." I whirled around and stalked off in the direction of the juniper bushes.

"Jaypaw!" he called after me.

"_What_?"

I was really losing my patience here. I didn't want to talk to him. The dream was still fresh in my mind and I had no idea what it meant!

"What happened?" Lionblaze asked hesitantly.

My breathing slowed as I sighed and turned around. I hung my head. "Just a bad dream," I answered. It wasn't a lie.

Lionblaze sighed too. "Are you just trying to make an excuse?" he asked.

"No. I'm not. It's the truth," I explained, shaking my head. Lionblaze's tail rested on my shoulder. I didn't need this comfort though. He couldn't help, no matter how much he told me he could. This was medicine cat business, if not more.

It was important. I knew that much.

"Okay. Honestly, you can tell Hollyleaf and I, or it can just be a thing between us toms, if ya want. You've been acting weird lately," Lionblaze told me honestly.

Weird? I thought I was supposed to be the ill-tempered one. Besides, I was easily ticked these days. I nodded, all the same. "I can feel something coming. It's disturbing me. My mood is just feeding the fire, but I can't help it. I have this odd feeling..." I answered.

Lionblaze 'hmm'ed in thought. In the end he seemed to agree. "Yeah, we've all been feeding the fire lately," he meowed.

"LIONBLAZE!"

"Gotta go! You know how Brambleclaw is," Lionblaze mewed with a chuckle, running off.

"Yeah I do," I answered softly. "Yeah I do." I went back to work, searching for the juniper berries. I was still thinking over his words.

_We've all been feeding the fire lately._

Fire. Like in my dream.. I shuddered at the thought of it.

I found the juniper bushes alright, but that wasn't what caught my attention. I lost focus. There was another scent buried beneath the juniper. I didn't recognize it. It was definetly a cat, though. I wrinkled my nose. I searched the bushes as quickly as possible, but efficiently, sticking my muzzle into any possible hole. I finally came across one that smelled strongly of the stranger. I coughed at the smell. They reeked, whoever they were.

I wonder why they were staying in a bush.

Shaking my head, I quickly picked some juniper berries. I'd have to run back to camp, drop off the berries, than find a cat who could help me figure it out. Maybe Cloudtail. He was the best tracker, apparently.

...

"I'm serious, Cloudtail. I scented a cat here in this bush," I insisted for the umpteenth time.

Cloudtail was clearly confused, and just as frustrated as I was. "But I don't scent anything," he replied, not quite understanding it. "Besides, there is no way a cat could get in there unless they dug up half the bush."

"Maybe they did," I added sourly.

Cloudtail chuckled. "Or maybe it was a trick of the wind, or maybe all those herbs have finally gotten to you," Cloudtail offered.

"I knew those herbs weren't good for you," Foxpaw, who had trailed us, replied. I rolled my eyes. Why he had followed us, I'd never know.

"I think it's best just to leave it be. If it was a cat, it was probably a rogue." I just nodded, not really listening. I let the two of them go back to camp while I stayed behind, staring at the bush.

I could still smell the cat. I knew it had been there, and it wasn't just a rogue.

"I don't understand," I whispered to myself. Perhaps there _was_ something wrong with me.

...

It was quiet when I made my escape out of camp. So quiet I could hear my own breathing and pawsteps without even focusing on the sounds. It was like the forest had died, and truly, it felt cold enough.

Shivering, I made my way to the Moonpool. I was pretty sure Leafpool had made her way to the Moonpool when it wasn't half-moon plenty of times, so it wasn't like it was against the warrior code or anything. Swallowing a bunch of air, I proceeded towards the river by WindClan. I was taking my time with this, still unsure of my decision, but I had followed cats loads of times. Never had I questioned it then.

It wasn't long before I heard the soft sound of rushing water. I made sure I didn't get too close to the water so I didn't slide in like I had quite a few moons ago. When I got within a few tail lengths (I guess, since I can't _see_) I started padding up along the bank. I knew the path by heart. I was pretty sure you could've clogged my ears and I still would've been able to reach the Moonpool.

Climbing the hill, I eventually got to the top. Below I knew Moonpool lay. I stiffened as the wind blew my way.

This was just feeding the fire, now wasn't it?

* * *

**Yay! I finished this chapter! The plot is getting closer! Actually, I have like... one or two chapters to go and then the plot comes in. Yay! Thanks for reading! Love you guys.**

**(...And reviews.)**

**Ezzy**


	4. Clueless

**Oh. So we all remember how the last chapter ended, correct? 'This was just feeding the fire, wasn't it?' My clever, wordy cliffie.**

**And because I'm very forgetful, I will finally list the people who are reviewing. Thanks guys. **

**Reviewers:**

**Nightclaw- Thanks for being the first one to review, Nightclaw! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know this one isn't as long as others.**

**Books To The Ceiling- I'll try to make this a good one. I noticed there weren't many books after Eclipse either, so here you go. Enjoy!**

**Okay, so as usual, all characters belong to Erin Hunter. I know. It's sad, but she knows how to write books and she made them so what can you do?**

* * *

Jaypaw's POV

I scented the air, just to make sure I had gotten it right. Yes. I couldn't believe it. Why was she here? Why now?

Still, I heard her deep, shallow breathing. She was sleeping. Good. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to bear it if she found me on top of the hill staring at her. What on earth would I say? Placing my paws in the prints of those before me, I walked down to Moonpool. I had seen it before in my dreams, and I tried to picture it, the moon and stars reflecting on its surface. Sighing, I walked around the Moonpool, looking for a good spot to lie down. Once I was settled, I pressed my nose against the pool's cold surface and waited to be engulfed with dreams.

_At first I saw nothing, and almost immediately I stiffened. This couldn't be another fire dream, could it?_

_But no. I could hear a voice. A very familiar one at that._

"_You shouldn't have come," the voice said. I dared to look around. A tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to me, looking worried._

_I blinked, fur bristling. "And I suppose you make all the decisions, these days?" I asked hotly._

_Spottedleaf's gaze hardened. "It is not half-moon. Nor do you have any good reason to be here. StarClan is not ready to speak with you just yet," Spottedleaf hissed._

"_If that's so, then how come I'm here?" I inquired._

_Spottedleaf shook her head. Normally she was so gentle… "If I remember correctly, someone thought you could handle the power of dream walking. You can come anytime you want, unfortunately," Spottedleaf explained. She didn't like the fact that I could walk in dreams. That was obvious._

_I grew suspicious. If StarClan wasn't ready to give cats advice now… If they didn't want anyone here yet… "Then Leafpool is here because?"_

_Spottedleaf's eyes narrowed as she glanced to her left, down a hill where Moonpool lay. Leafpool was still sleeping, nose against the water as she breathed deeply. "That is none of your concern. Leafpool has her own worries she needs to discuss and we need to help her. You, on the other hand…"_

_I shrugged. "Okay. I guess coming here because I had a strange fire dream and sensed a cat in the bush that Cloudtail could not smell means nothing, then," I spat, turning around._

"_Wait!" Spottedleaf called. I stopped midstep. "A cat? Fire? What are you talking about?"_

_I felt a rush of excitement go through me as Spottedleaf sat down, waiting. Something StarClan didn't know. "Did I say that? Oh, no. Probably just the wind. And the fire? Oh that's nothing. Bad dream is all," I answered with a smirk. "See ya, Spottedleaf. Tell Bluestar I said hi!" With that I took off into the forest. "Mousebrains…"_

_"Jaypaw!" Spottedleaf called. I froze, pricking my ears. "Don't go looking for Leafpool. She won't be there."_

_I flicked my tail and ran off into the darkness._

I woke up with a start. Well that was pointless. Why had I wasted my time coming here? What would they know that I didn't? Sighing, I stood up, but stiffened. I felt an angry set of eyes burning into my pelt. "You're up," I meowed calmly.

Leafpool gave a frustrated hiss before walking over to me. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" she asked. There was nothing but silence. "You were walking in my dreams, weren't you? Jaypaw, how could you..."

"No. You're just assuming that. I came here for my own reasons, and just to be clear, it wasn't to follow you," I answered evenly, turning away from her in the general direction of where the hill should be.

Leafpool padded after me. "Did you have a dream, or a sign or anything?" Leafpool asked.

I shrugged. "Guess not. StarClan didn't seem to know about it. I'm probably just imagining things," I reasoned, scrambling up the hill.

"StarClan knows everything," Leafpool insisted.

I shrugged. "In this situation, their either clueless, or I'm just being unreasonable," I decided.

That seemed to make Leafpool feel better. "Yes. Maybe it was just a trick of the wind. StarClan cannot interpret things you imagine," Leafpool meowed, trying to assure herself. I kept walking back towards camp, thinking.

I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Thinking.

Nothing seemed to make sense. Then again, nothing ever did. I knew there was something out there for me, something more than just being a medicine cat. When kits are born, they are given a choice, right? You can be a warrior, or you can be a medicine cat. Or you can run away and become a rogue or kittypet if you actually want to. For me it didn't seem to be like that. You could tell from the beginning. Oh, Jaykit's blind. We'll humor him with the idea of being a warrior, but we all know he never can. It reminded me of Cinderpelt. She had always dreamed of being a warrior, but look what happened to her. Even though Cinderpaw is here, Cinderpelt should've gotten the chance from the start.

I should've gotten the chance.

I shook my head.

I'd give anything for another life. Anything for another chance.

...

Quay's POV

I was still on the moor where she had run off. It hurt. A lot. I'm not really sure how to describe it, but whatever. Better go find Roary. He'll claw my ears off if I don't tell him what happened to her, and honestly, I love my ears. Without them I'm just not as handsome.

Finally deciding she'd never come back, I turned around and headed into the forest, scenting for Roary. The wind blew my way and for a brief moment, I found it. Roary's scent.

Tensing my muscles, I bolted, fast as lightning. I loved the feeling of running. I could outrun anybody. Nobody could beat me. I'd leave them all in the dust.

However, if I'm truly being honest, I'm not good at stopping, like now for instance. I ran head-first into a large, furry white wall.

I leaped backwards, licking my now aching nose. What had I run into. I looked up and saw a cat's angular head, one with bright yellow eyes and large, extremely pointy ears pressed back against its head.

"Quay," the cat greeted in a deep, regal voice.

"Roary!" I yowled, excited to see him. I hadn't run far, either. If I had known he was this close by... "I have news!"

Roary hissed. "Well I'd hope there was a good reason for making me lose my kill," he said, eyeing me warily. He was irritated. Aw man... Roary was no fun these days.

Still, I glanced over to where he had originally been. I smelled fresh, juicy mice, but obviously I had scared them off.

Oops.

"Well, I found her!"

Roary sat down and placed his long, skinny tail over his paws. "Go on," he instructed.

I hopped on my paws, wondering whether he'd like my news. "Well, she's alive. That's a good thing. She doesn't seem all there, though. I mean, she shouldn't be acting so upset, not when she realizes her awesome brother- me - has survived. You'd think she'd be thankful," I huffed, giving my fur a few prideful licks. "But it doesn't matter. She ran off. And it was her who set the fire, most definetly." I sat down, slapping the ground softly with my tail.

Roary nodded. "Thought as much. You know why?" Roary asked.

My mouth popped open. "Uh... She said it was an accident, but I know better. Her and I played awesome tricks all the time," I piped up.

Roary shook his head. "Sure, sure. What else happened?"

I talked about everything else that she said when we fought, and everything else. Roary seemed interested and I loved storytelling. At the end we went hunting, but I cought the most, trying to make up for having him lose his kill before. Once we were done eating, Roary started talking again, which was good. The silence was awkward.

"Just keep an eye on her. I'm worried about her," Roary told me. I nodded as I finished chewing my starling.

"Well who doesn't?" I asked, smiling fondly at memories of her. I loved my sister.

Roary nodded. "Go," he told me. I swallowed, turned around and ran.

At least he didn't claw my ears off.

My paws pounded against the ground, a steady thudding as the sun rose higher, scorching my pelt. Even though the fire trick was cool, I still didn't like the heat as much as I once did.

I kept running until I made it back to where I had been before. I looked around, and quickly caught her scent. I started running again, searching for pawprints as well so I wouldn't miss any turns she had made. I crossed the moor as fast as I could, but would it even be fast enough?

Roary may not be fun anymore, but he knew what was important. We had to find her. If not for her family, then for Roary, and if not for Roary, then for me. I had always thought of her as a sister, and nothing was ever fun without her. Nothing ever felt right.

I miss her.

* * *

**There it is, my amazing fourth chapter! And I even got to put Quay back in there. Okay, so now the plot really starts. Good thing, too. No more 'she's or 'her's. I'm sure you'd all love to know her name, so you'll get to find out what it is... next chapter! ****Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Ezzy**


	5. Hide and Seek

**Hey guys! Aren't you all excited about this chapter? I get to introduce you all to who the mystery cat is! Yay! **

**Now, whose been reviewing?**

**Dovetail19- Thanks for reviewing, Dovetail! You said to write more, so here you go. Time to see if you were right about my favorite mystery cat. **

**Alright, before you read, I have to post the usual. Erin Hunter owns all cats (but the ones I say are mine) and she wrote the series Warriors. Just to give you a heads-up, okay? **

**Now READ!**

… **Please?**

* * *

Jaypaw's POV

The morning was unpleasant, as it normally was. The elders were complaining, kits were coming in annoying me about what I was doing, and Leafpool was still suspicious about why I was at the Moonpool. She probably didn't believe me, but I'd have to deal with it. It had been three days. What was wrong?

Still, you'd think my mentor would trust me just a little. She shouldn't even be my mentor anymore. Why didn't I have my name, yet? Instead of telling them though, here I was, in the den... sorting herbs. Not arguing that I should have my name. Not arguing that I should've been able to become a warrior. Just sorting herbs. What fun.

That's when Leafpool walked in, just as I was gathering some poppy seed Toadkit had spilled. I felt disapproval flow out of Leafpool's pelt, making me only more and more angry.

"Jaypaw, I was curious if you had gotten any more visions about the prophecy. The one about Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and you," Leafpool started, coming and setting a tail on my shoulder.

"No," I told her simply.

"Are you sure? We haven't had a vision in forev..." I could sense this wasn't why she had come to talk to me, like I could read her mind almost, though her mind was clouded, unlike everyone elses. I stopped her in her tracks.

"This isn't what you came to talk to me about, so let's get to the point. Is this the whole thing about Moonpool?" I asked, spitting out the last of the poppy seeds.

Leafpool exhaled. "Sometimes I..."

I turned to face her, sensing where she was. "So this is about the Moonpool. Haven't I told you enough times that I wasn't following you?" I asked. This wasn't justice.

"Well how do I know I can trust..."

"You don't, but I'm your apprentice. I may be "lower" than you according to the Clan, but guess what, I would have no reason to follow you anyway. As _interesting_ as you are, the way you do things doesn't make sense, and you worry about the wrong things. Spottedleaf said you were there because you were worrying about something and needed guidance. Well, here's a news flash, Leafpool," I started, inhaling deeply so I could finish my little speech. "Stop worrying. You don't go to StarClan for reassurance. You should go for answers, not that StarClan gives either of those things."

Leafpool's gaze burned into my skull, but I didn't flinch. "I can't disagree on that note," she conceded.

I nodded. "Thought so," I mewed, sitting down. "Honestly, if I wanted to know what you were dreaming, I could've done that from this very den, even while you were at the Moonpool."

Leafpool sighed. "For once the apprentice has outsmarted the mentor," she meowed sadly.

I flicked her shoulder with my tail. "Strange. I got part of that from Squirrelflight. I thought you two had a connection. You should've known," I teased.

Leafpool licked my ears before I heard her start to leave. "Perhaps. Jaypaw, go out and explore. I've kept you in here for the past three days," Leafpool said lightly.

I shook my head, wanting to stay here and think. "I was out all the time before then," I pointed out.

Leafpool laughed. "True. I'll go get my fill of fresh air, then. Maybe find some good spots for herb gathering later on," Leafpool suggested, and I heard her pawsteps fade into the distance.

Herb gathering...

I listed all the herbs in my head, trying to figure out what had just clicked inside me. Horsetail... catmint, poppy... borage... deathberries... Juniper. I stopped at the last one.

Juniper.

Juniper bushes.

I gasped! It'd been three days. What if the cat in the bush had disappeared. I shook my head. I had to go see if they were still staying there, but I couldn't go now. Leafpool was out, and what if a cat needed me?

Right on queue, I heard a yelp from outside and stiffened, jolting to a standing position.

"Ow!" an apprentice yowled. It was Icepaw. The voice gave it away. Icepaw was approaching fast, and in seconds I stepped back, letting Icepaw run into the medicine den. I would've been squished otherwise. "Leafpool?"

"Leafpool's not here. What do you need, Icepaw?" I asked, coming from out of the shadows.

"Oh! Sorry, Jaypaw! Didn't see you. I... uh..." Icepaw said nothing more.

I walked over to the apprentice and sniffed. I smelled brambles and lots of blood. "What did you do to yourself?" I hissed.

"Oh! Well... I was racing Foxpaw..."

"Again? You know you can't win," I pointed out with a forced chuckle.

"Well I would've, but he yowled from behind me and that startled me. I tripped on a stick and barrelled into the brambles..." Icepaw complained.

I nodded. "Chew this up," I instructed, pulling out some burdock root, "and turn it into a paste. Get it on your scratches. I'll put the cobwebs on so the bleeding stops, okay?" Icepaw just mumbled and I could hear chewing as I went to get a wad of cobwebs.

Icepaw was fixed in a few minutes. "Thanks Jaypaw!" Icepaw called happily, leaving the den. I just shrugged and laid down. I could nap now, and once Leafpool came back, ask to get some cobweb since I had used so much on a certain white apprentice. I could check on the bush then.

In moments, my sightless eyes closed, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

...

My nap didn't last too long, because I found myself waking up. It was just past sunhigh. I could tell. Everyone who had left on the dawn patrol was back, and a whole lot of hunting patrols were now coming back with prey. Besides, I could feel the warmth on my pelt as I walked out of the den. I scented the air. Leafpool was coming back, her scent wafting over me. "Leafpool!" I called out. I heard the thudding of paws and could Leafpool's smell grew stronger.

"I found some great spots for horsetail and tansy. You wouldn't believe it," Leafpool exclaimed. "How about here? Everything alright?"

I nodded. "Icepaw ran into some brambles, but I fixed that. I used most of the cobwebs, though. You think I should go get more?" I asked, flicking my tail over the dirt. Things were going like I had rehearsed it before I had gone to sleep.

"Sure. I assume you did everything correct," Leafpool decided. I was positive she was trying to make up for her lack of trust a few days ago. That's okay. I wouldn't forget it. She didn't have to try so hard.

I nodded and walked out of the thorn tunnel. The juniper bush was over by twoleg place, so... I tried to remember the direction. Opening my mouth to let the scents wash over me, I headed out.

What would I do if the cat was there?

What would the cat do if I found it?

I shut my mouth, gritting my teeth. I wasn't sure. I mean, if the cat was hostile, I'd have little chance of fighting it. Leafpool refused to teach me any fighting techniques even though technically I should've been done with training by now and should know all that.

Still, I pushed all those concerns out of my mind. I'd deal with it once I found the cat, that is... _if_ I found the cat. Swallowing a bunch of air, I continued until the scent of juniper was burning my nose. I froze. I smelled cat... It was fresh, and it covered up the juniper easily, slapping me hard in the face like the water did during a storm, all angry and filled with waves.

I slowed, not wanting to startle the cat off. But, the wind was a very cruel thing, and it changed on me. Now I was upwind.

I heard a sudden intake of breath, and then a scrabbling of paws. I could feel panic and agony flowing off the cat's pelt as they ran off and hid. Was the cat hurt or something?

No.

I didn't smell blood, and there was no sickness coming off their pelt.

I walked forward again, staring in the direction of where the cat hid. My well-trained senses could sense the cat there, probably about seven fox-lengths away. The cat backed off. I could hear their pawsteps, but they were extremely soft.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I called. Their scent was intoxicating. How could something possibly smell that good? I wasn't sure, but I swore I smelled fire under it all.

Fire...

"Lies..." the cat whispered. It was definetly a she-cat. I blinked.

"I probably couldn't if I tried," I reasoned.

"Doubt it!" came the reply. "You smell of them. I've seen them hunt and fight."

"Them?" I asked, stepping towards the cat, who ran under the juniper bush. At least, I was pretty sure she did. The location smelled of juniper only. So she had gotten under the bush. I was right. I wasn't crazy.

"'Them?' You know who I mean!" the cat hissed. I sensed anger, no longer panic, but the agony was still there.

I would've gotten mad, but it was hard to do. I wasn't sure why. "Look, honestly, I don't know what you're talking about," I promised, then I froze. "Wait... You mean ThunderClan!"

"Yeah, sure. Them. They hunt squirrels and starlings and such... They fight with each other and yell suggestions on how to hurt the other... You smell familiar," the she-cat then said, and I sensed curiousity next. Wow. Her emotions changed a lot. Except for the agony. That stayed.

"Well, I was getting some juniper and I sort of found your bush," I explained, keeping my meow as even as possible.

"Ah. Okay. We're getting somewhere. How about you leave me alone and I stay here in peace while you tell nobody about this," the cat offered.

I shook my head. "I can't," I told her. "I want to know what you're doing here. I swear by..." I paused. StarClan would mean nothing to this cat unless they had been a former clan cat, and it was certain she wasn't. "I swear by my family that I couldn't beat you. See, in my clan, I'm not trained to fight. I'm trained to heal," I assured her. "Besides, I can't see. I'm blind."

That got the she-cat's attention. A whole lot. I could tell she was walking up to me, and I felt her breath on my face as she looked into my eyes. She finally backed away. "So you heal," she said.

"Yes. I can heal you if you like. I sense you're in pain," I said.

"No one can heal me," she insisted.

I shook my head. Stubborn much? "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing physical," she spat.

Fine, she could be that way. Annoying and thinking she was better than me.

"Oh? Fine then. I never thought you'd be so annoying. Here I was wondering why I was the only one who smelled you, but hey, you know, maybe it was because someone wants to annoy me to death. I'm telling you, it's working," I hissed. Honestly, did she think I was an idiot?

That stunned her for a minute.

"Can't... smell me?"

"Yeah. Pathetic, isnt' it?" I growled. "I'm blind and my Clan thinks I'm just going crazy. I'm thinking maybe they don't want to scent you. They don't want to admit there's this she-cat in our forest that's going to irritate me. No one believes me anyway." I turned around to stalk off, but stopped when I heard a sigh from behind me.

"I sort of understand that, but... You wouldn't understand," she told me.

"You do yet I wouldn't?"

"No way. Unless... No, I promised I'd tell no one," she said. This was deeper than I thought. I thought she just wanted to get me all worked up. But maybe I had no idea.

"What's your name?" I asked. **(Okay, guys. I promised.)**

"I... it's..." She paused though. What was wrong? That's when I scented a patrol. No! Not now!

"Run! But please, come back later. Moonhigh? I want to know... why you're here," I called to her as I ran in one direction.

"I'll be back later. But if you bug me, I will not hesitate to tear you to shreds..." the she-cat conceded, and she ran the other way.

...

**(Don't you guys hate me now? And you thought you'd figure out her name. Hah! Never!)**

It was unsettling as I made my way back to camp. I had forgotten about the cobwebs though... I went over to a tree to get some real quick. I wasn't all there all the same. This was just a load of bad luck. Great StarClan! What had I done to deserve this. I think I'm getting somewhere, just to realize it was pointless or impossible. What had I ever done to the mousebrains I called my clan, my friends? ... My faith?

I had been born blind.

It wasn't my fault.

That reminded me of the she-cat's reaction. She walked up to me to see if I was blind, then went on as if I hadn't said it. Why couldn't others do that? Why did they have to assume I was a kit because I said I couldn't see?

Sighing, I gathered the webs in my teeth and made my way through the thorn teeth, hiding as much emotion as possible.

Leafpool was waiting in the den, as she was almost always. She didn't see how sad and angry I was. How frustrating everything was becoming. "Good. Set the cobwebs down and we can have some fresh-kill. I was waiting for you to come back before eating," Leafpool meowed. I just nodded and spat out the cobwebs.

We headed towards the fresh-kill pile, where I could smell fresh thrush and mice. My mouth watered as I carefully picked out one that felt especially juicy and fat in my clutches. I ate in the sunshine. I could tell. It was warmer, as was my fur, even though I was positive the sun would soon be setting. I couldn't wait, either. I wanted to see why I couldn't smell her. The she-cat.

I dug into my food, Leafpool coming to join me shortly. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf came over to.

"Oh. I just remembered. I have some extra tansy in the crevice. I should go put them with the rest of our supplies," Leafpool mewed upruptedly. I heard her stand and head off for the den. I shrugged.

"How was patrol?" I asked casually.

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze each gave a 'hmm' as they thought about it. "Okay, I guess. WindClan's being a thorn in our sides, as always. Honestly, why do they think we are stealing their prey? Rabbits are disgusting," Hollyleaf said, disgust rolling off her in light waves.

I nodded. "When we went to the mountains... You remember that awful taste?" I asked.

Lionblaze made a vomiting sound in response to that, causing us all to laugh.

Finally we stopped and Hollyleaf sighed. "The sun's setting. It's always so pretty," she muttered dreamily. "I wish you could see it, Jaypaw."

"I do to," I added sourly. I stood up and picked up the bones of my dinner. "I'll be right back." I left camp and went to go bury my meal. "Thanks for the meal, StarClan," I murmured, digging in a patch of soft dirt and placing the bones inside. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze followed me eventually. I could hear them pawing at the dirt so they could dispose of their bones.

"So how was your day?" they asked in unisin. I didn't say anything, just backed away and entered camp.

"Are you okay?" Lionblaze asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Just worried," I answered. I felt their gazes on me. "Leafpool seems aggitated. I can only imagine what haunts her dreams, as well as mine." They nodded, and I could tell they wanted to press further. "Don't ask me," I warned them quickly.

Confusion rolled off their pelts as they followed me back, but again, I ignored them and entered the medicine cat den. I'd have to fake sleeping. "Uh... Good night?" Hollyleaf said awkwardly. I just nodded and sat down, looking at the ground blindly.

"Yeah. See ya," Lionblaze said, and I heard them leave, the confusion growing stronger.

"'Night," I said to myself, changing positions and laying my head on my paws. Leafpool joined me in seconds, and it wasn't long before her breaths grew longer, more even. She was asleep, no doubt having some strange dream that didn't make any sense. StarClan tended to do that.

They always sent stupid dreams. Dreams that made no sense. Dreams that weren't important.

And what's worse, when you asked them about that dream, they pretend like they don't remember it.

Then again, maybe StarClan didn't send my fire dream. Maybe it was something.

Something more.

I shook my head. I was getting ahead of myself. The power I was destined for would come to me when it was time, as it would come to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Our time was coming, and StarClan's was ending.

I pricked my ears as I cautiously stood, making sure everyone else was going to sleep. I could risk a few cats being awake, but I didn't want to alert the whole clan.

Eventually, the sounds of slow breathing reached me, and I made my way to the dirt place. If anyone asked or scented me, I'd have a good excuse. They're all idiots anyway. They'd fall for it.

I reached the dirt place without interference. Which was good. I didn't want to lie to my clanmates, even if most of them annoyed me.

Once I got the dirt place, I made my easy escape. I walked the path to the juniper bushes, and it felt like I had been there several times, due to my obsession. Sighing, I put one paw confidently in front of the other. I'd get to the bottom of this. I had to figure out what was up with this wrong. I had to know who she was. I didn't know why. I just had to find her again, make sure she was there, waiting for me. My heart sped up as I slowed down, not wanting to scare her again. She seemed so jumpy and I didn't know why.

That's when I smelled her. Her scent engulfed me, drowning out everything else. "I told you to meet me here," I said evenly to her, though it was more of a call.

"Good. It's you. I can tell," the she-cat said, slightly relieved, but I could tell she was tense. She didn't like this meeting. She wasn't curious. She didn't want to know anymore.

"Can we just start this over? What's your name?" I asked. **(Alright, I'm not kidding this time. Here you go. As promised.)**

"Most call me Evia, but I've been called Lost before," she answered. **(Yay! Names! Haha! You've figured out her name. -cheers-)**

"Well, what do I call you?"

"Evia," she answered. "In fact, never call me Lost. If you call me Lost I will not hesitate to claw your ears off."

I nodded. "Evia. I'm Jaypaw," I replied.

Evia thought this over. "Why Jay_paw_? Anyhow, doesn't Jay already exist?" Evia pointed out.

"Huh?" I whirled, trying to sense where she was. She wasn't anywhere near me.

"In the tree," she said.

"We're not playing hide-and-seek here," I reminded her.

"Oh, right," she said, and I heard a soft thud as a cat landed beside me.

"So, Jaypaw seems strange because?

"Well, where I come from, our names are different. They could not have existed before our birth. We aren't named after anything," she explained.

My tail twitched. "But you said you've been called Lost," I meowed.

Evia sighed. "Yeah, but it wasn't my name. Just... I don't really know," Evia said sadly. I nodded sympathetically. "What about you, Jay?"

"Jay?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

Evia laughed. "Jay's don't have paws. Your name doesn't make sense... at all."

I shook my head. "In my clan, you are named after things. As a kit, it's Jaykit. When you start training to be a warrior, or in my case medicine cat, it's Jaypaw. When you complete your training, you replace paw with something else, like leaf or feather or something. If you become leader, it ends in star, like Jaystar," I explained.

Newfound curiousity came off of Evia. "You're not done with training," she said. It wasn't a question. It was fact.

I hung my head. "No," I said, my mood sour.

"All the better for me to call you Jay!"

My head shot up. "What?" I asked.

"Well yeah. It's too confusing anyway. Paw, kit, leaf, star. Bunch of foxdung. Why can't you just be Jay?"

"Uh... er... Sure," I said, unsure of why she was suddenly so enthusiastic.

Evia laughed. "Who said I couldn't have fun?" she murmured to herself.

"No one," I answered.

Evia stopped laughing. "This is going to be hard," she finally said.

I didn't understand what that meant at all, but I went along with it for her sake. "So... where _did_ you come from?" I finally asked.

She sighed. "No where in particular," she answered, emotionless.

"Ah. Great. So is it just you here?" I asked.

Evia sighed again. "Yeah. It gets lonely, and aggrivating," Evia admitted.

I flicked my ears. "If that's so, then how come you don't just come out and say hi, tell cats you're here?"

"I can't! I have to hide! I need to just... figure things out," Evia said quickly.

We both stood there, breathing filling the quiet. Eventually I sat down and licked a paw. "Why? Why not let people find you? Let the game end here," I offered.

"This isn't a game! It's not hide and seek where you can forfeit whenever you want, give up and laugh about it later," Evia spat.

"Okay. So it's not a game. Fine. Keep your secrets. Are you okay?" I finally asked.

I heard Evia shift from one paw to another, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I can bring you some food," I offered.

Evia burst out laughing. "Food's easy!" she hollered.

"Then...?"

"Have _you_ ever slept in a juniper bush?" Evia asked through outbursts of chuckles.

Now I was laughing, which was rare. "Not comfortable, is it?"

"If you could see me now... I'm more a porcupine, or maybe bush is a better term, than I am cat."

Once we were under control again, I really wished I could see her. More than I wished I could see the sunset. More than I wished I could see the lake, or the forest. "How light is it?" I asked, gesturing with my tail to the sky.

Evia looked up. "The moon is going down. Couple more hours and it'll be light," Evia said, and I heard her yawn.

"Let's get some sleep," I mewed.

"Okay."

"Can we meet tomorrow? I want to understand... I want to help," I meowed.

That's when Evia stood, quickly and as silently as possible, though I still heard her paws brush against the grass as they moved. I wonder what was wrong?

"No," Evia said solemnly, as fast as she could. It sounded as if she wasn't even talking to me anymore.

"Why?"

"It was interesting hearing about your Clan, honest, but I don't... deserve... No. I knew I shouldn't have come here," Evia said.

"Huh?" I was confused now. "What's wrong?"

"Why did I come here?" was all she said before I heard her pad away.

My tail fell to the floor and my eyes threatened to close. I was suddenly tired.

"She says it's not a game, but I can't stop thinking it is," I murmured to myself, walking back to camp. Well wasn't that a waste of time?

* * *

**Okay, there's the fourth chapter. (Not to mention the longest chapter.) I hope you loved it! I am proud to say the mystery cat from the prologue has been revealed.**

**My New Charrie:**

**1.Evia**

**Review! I wanna know what you thought about this chapter. And as usual, I love you guys! Thanks for reading! This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters ever. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Ezzy**


	6. Familiar

**Alright, here's chapter six. (or five, if you don't count the prologue) Everyone's excited right? We met Evia at last! My precious Evia! (pictures are being edited so I can put them up on my profile thingy) Jaypaw has just met Evia, yay! Unfortunately, something happened that made their meeting end rather badly. I'm wondering what it was… (of course I know, but I wanna know what you're guessing) So now Jaypaw's wondering what's going on as he returns to camp! And this is where we left off. (I normally don't do this, but it was over four thousand words, and I'm proud of myself. So you get a little summary of chapter five.)**

**Anyhow, as usual, Erin Hunter owns the characters as well as Warriors. Not me. **

**Okay, here's the chapter!**

Evia's POV

I had been talking to Jay, innocent, though I don't know why I was there in the first place. The talk was fun in an odd way. He didn't seem to be like the other cats I had seen here. He healed and was blind. He didn't do the fighting thing, though it was obvious he wanted to be out there, defending what he called his Clan. It was interesting, fascinating. Way more complex then my old family. Even though he didn't say much about the Clan, I was just enjoying attempting to understand his name. His name of all things! I mean, Jaypaw? That exists! And birds don't have paws. It didnt' make sense... At all.

But his scent was a whole other matter. He smelled different. Maybe blind cats just smell that way. I had never smelled anything like it. Perhaps coming here, even without a reason, had been a good plan.

It seemed our conversation was drawing to a close, and when he asked if he could meet me again, I opened my mouth to say something. But when you open your mouth, a lot of things happen.

For me, a certain scent happened to reach me. I couldn't believe it. I stiffened.

"No," I told him at last, but the word didn't taste right, nor did it sound right.

"Why?" Jay sounded hurt. I couldn't believe it. I just had this thing, didn't I? This thing where whenever I was saying good-bye to someone, they ended up sounding, and looking, hurt.

"It was interesting hearing about your Clan, honest, but I don't... deserve... No. I knew I shouldn't have come here," I managed to meow. I was lying. There wasn't anything wrong with here except for the vicious cats that Jay called family, friends. But I could deal with it. But that scent... That scent made it too clear. I shouldn't be here.

But then again...

Maybe I shouldn't be anywhere.

Maybe I shouldn't exist.

"Huh?" Jay asked, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

_EVERYTHING!_

Smoke and heat filled every bit of me. It was an uneasy feeling, and it brought back memories.

"Why did I come here?" I asked myself, shaking my head as I turned around and rain. Jay stayed put, and I hung my head in dismay.

Why _did_ I come here? It wasn't anything like my home, nor was it empty. It was filled with cats who liked to fight, who gathered in crowds... Like my old home. But I didn't like my old home. I hated it. Especially now that it was burned, a sign of my betrayal.

I wasn't running anywhere in particuliar, just away from Jay and that scent.

"Evia!"

Or not.

I gave a screech and ran faster, launching myself into my familiar juniper bush and curling into a defensive ball, claws unsheathed and head close to the opening, teeth bared. "Stay away," I hissed. How could he do this to me?

"Come on! What's wrong? It's just me?" he meowed, sticking his muzzle in. I lashed out at him.

"Leave me be," I retorted.

"Why don't you wanna come home?" the tom asked.

I shook my head. The smell of fire and smoke filled my nostrils and blurred my vision. "You'd think that'd be _obvious_!" I snapped, stickign my claws out and attacking gain, hitting flesh. There was a yelp and I heard my old friend fall backwards with a hard thud! "What if I don't wanna go back? What if I wanna stay here? Start fresh?"

"Why start fresh? You have friends..."

"My friends were burned because of me!" I reminded him sourly.

"But what about me? What about..."

I hissed loudly, drowning out his name. "Don't say it! I don't want to hear it! I just want to be a rogue! Stay away from the crowds," I insisted harshly, fur bristling.

"I'll come back," the tom decided, and I heard him pad off.

"If you come back... I'll _kill you_!" I shouted, meaning every word of that threat. The tom froze and looked back at me, looking hurt, before running off. I sighed, this good-bye seemed oddly familiar, that hurt expression. But it seemed I wasn't the one running this time.

Where was he going, anyway?

Jaypaw's POV

Things just weren't going well, were they?

When I arrived at camp, I was practically asleep on my paws, and nearly forgot to come through the dirtplace and not the front entrance. That would've been stupid. Announcing to the Clan that I had gone out at night was the best thing to do, right? No. I reached my den on heavy paws and basically collapsed in a big messy heap. I was out in seconds.

You'd think I had escaped the odd conversation of before, but I guess not.

_"Blame me!" a voice shouted. I froze. Not this. Not again. I turned and found that bush, as well as the odd eyes, one gray and one blue. I shook my head. How could this be?_

_But something was different this time._

_Something that I couldn't recognize just yet. It was like looking for herbs. Sometimes I find something and I just don't know what it is. The scent confuses me. Something told me I was supposed to recognize the voice. Even though it had an icy edge to it, it seemed like it was hurt, giving up, letting go._

_What had happened?_

_I sat down by the bush, and though I felt stupid, I asked, "Why?"_

_"Just blame me. It's all my fault. Always," the voice insisted. I sighed. We weren't getting anywhere. _

_"Why, though? What's your fault?"_

_"Everything!" the voice cried out._

_"How?"_

_"Because it always is!" _

_"Since when?"_

_"Forever," the voice meowed. "As it is meant to be, I suppose. Blame me."_

When I woke up, I was pressed against the bracken wall. I could tell. My skin was irritated and my fur matted due to it, and I could still feel it pressing into me. I blinked, confused. How had I gotten here. I swore I had fallen asleep on the moss...

"Jaypaw, what exactly went on last night?" a familiar meow asked. Finally. Something I recognized.

"Not sure, Leafpool," I answered honestly. Leafpool seemed a little shocked, and possibly frustrated, but I wasn't lying. Honestly, if I could I'd eliminate the dream permanently. It was not only stupid, but that bush was getting on my nerves. Quickly untangling myself, I leaped to my paws. Leafpool set her tail on my shoulder and licked my ears.

"Not a good dream, was it?" she asked, trying to sooth me. I rolled my eyes. Kit talk.

"Stupid talking bushes," I mumbled to myself. That's when someone entered the den.

It was Cinderheart. That much was for sure. And she had something tasty in her mouth. I pressed my tongue against the back of my teeth in anticipation for a meal.

"Here Leafpool, Jaypaw," Cinderheart said.

"You're not an apprentice anymore, Cinderheart," Leafpool reminded her.

"Doesn't matter. I like saying hi to you guys," Cinderheart explained casually. My eyes narrowed. So she says, but nobody liked to say hi to me of all cats.

"Thanks," I mewed akwardly, taking the mouse she had dropped on my paws.

I expected Cinderfur to leave, but I could sense she was still standing there. "What happened to the bracken wall?" she asked just as I took a bite of my mouth. I coughed a bunch and nearly choked on the juicy morsel. Leafpool better not...

"Kits," Leafpool said with a chuckle. "They're always getting into everything."

Cinderfur laughed as well and left. I turned my blind eyes to face Leafpool. "Don't look at me like that. I thought you didn't want me to tell her you rolled into it," Leafpool snapped gently, coming to join me with what smelled like a thrush. "Which reminds me. What were you dreaming about?"

"Stupid talking bushes," I answered softly through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"I don't really know," I replied quickly, hoping she hadn't heard my first response.

Leafpool purred sympathetically. Wait. I was getting sympathy? "I remembered when I was an apprentice."-I winced at that, I was still an apprentice to her- "It was so weird receiving some of my dreams. They just didn't make sense, and sometimes there really wasn't a message. StarClan does that some times," Leafpool said.

My eyes, if they weren't narrowed enough, went to slits. Who was she trying to fool? StarClan was useless. Pointless. Disappearing. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and I would take over. That was that.

Shaking my head, I finished my mouse in complete silence. Leafpool was probably wondering what she had said that set off my silent treatment.

Picking up the mouse's bones, I went to go bury it. When I returned, I found Hollyleaf and Lionblaze waiting for me at the medicine cat den. "Jaypaw," Hollyleaf greeted, pressing herself against me. I purred and licked her ear.

"Well that's odd," Lionblaze said bluntly.

I flicked my ears, not sure what he meant.

"When Leafpool went to go check on the elders, she looked pretty confused, mumbling something about silent treatment. But you don't look like you're in a bad mood," Hollyleaf explained.

"Oh," was all I said. "Well, she was talking about StarClan and their signs, how confusing they can be. And she called me an apprentice."

"Well you..."

"That's just a stupid misunderstanding. Leafpool's been busy I'm sure and just hasn't found the time," Hollyleaf quickly meowed, interupting Lionblaze before he did anything wrong.

I sat down. "So you're saying she doesn't have enough time to give me a name?" I asked, not exactly getting it.

"That's just it. It's just a name. What does it matter? It doesn't," Lionblaze mewed.

I shook my head. "That's a lie, coming from the tom who was bursting with pride and going around at the gathering rubbing it in that he was now called Lionblaze," I replied thickly.

"Okay. Okay! Point taken," Lionblaze said hastily.

"What about StarClan?" Hollyleaf asked, changing the subject.

I opened my mouth to respond, but found I had nothing to say. There really was nothing. I couldn't explain it. Finally, I managed to respond, "That's just it. I don't know."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf inched closer, as if it was an intense story. "Go on," they said in unison.

"I've been having dreams. But I don't think they're from StarClan. But they're not just dreams... They're annoying, creepy, strange dreams with no point whatsoever as far as I can tell. But it's not normal," I meowed softly so no one else heard.

"What else?" Lionblaze asked.

"I'm being honest when I tell you guys. I don't know," I answered.

Okay, maybe I wasn't being honest. I was bending the truth a little. But I didn't want to say anything that would get them worked up, not when I didn't know for sure what was going on with StarClan. They weren't ready, they weren't prepared, they had said. What did that mean? I'd keep this to myself until later.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf sighed. "StarClan and the warrior code never stop confusing me," Hollyleaf explained.

"I don't know. The warrior code makes a little sense..." Lionblaze said. "But I don't think StarClan's all there right now."

I nodded and stood. "Where are you going?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I'm going to go think. This isn't making sense, and I don't think even StarClan know's what's going on," I answered, and I went off, out of camp.

I'd tell them what I knew later, once I understood it.

Until then, I had a mission.

* * *

**Jaypaw has a mission! Well, actually, he has two. But he'll figure that out later.**

**Okay, so check my profile. I have a whole little bio thingy for Evia. Yes, it has her warrior name, if I were to give her one. I might change it though. I'm not sure. Anyhow, I have a description and personality thing there if you are interested, and a picture. I think she's pretty, personally. I know you won't like to hear this, but I haven't put her history yet. Not until I get further into the story. It'd be a spoiler.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. (Naming this thing was torture. I had no idea what to name it. I was braindead.) Now, my story will be updated about every week or so. I can't help it. I have papers to right and such, so it's hard.**

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading, and please review! (as always)**

**Ezzy**


	7. The End

**Alright guys. There you go. The story's over. I hope you guys loved it as much as I did. I'll try and make a sequel, but it'll be a while. I know it's sad to see the story end, but yeah…**

_**THE END**_

…

**I'm evil for teasing you, but whatever.**

**I know you probably saw the title of this chapter and freaked out screaming:**

**_Ezzy! It can't be the end! What about Evia? What about Jaypaw getting his name and the lies? What about the fact that I see all these words beneath this note your writing and realize that I'm screaming for no reason because this really isn't the end?_ **

**Well yeah, this really is the title of the chapter, but it is not the end. You'll see why this chapter is called The End once you read.**

…

**Hey guys! It's the seventh chapter! Yes! (Be happy, because my Twilight Story is not being updated due to my love for this one.) Anyhow, I bet you'd all like to know who that cat was with Evia, but I'll say nothing… yet.**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors and all the charries within. That's that.**

Hollyleaf's POV

I glanced at Lionblaze, worried. "Something's wrong," I meowed.

"You worry too much. Jaypaw's just being Jaypaw. He'll come around," Lionblaze reassured.

I shook my head. "I'm not so sure. What if he's holding something back?" I asked.

Lionblaze scrambled to his paws. "No way! Jaypaw would never lie to us! We're kin!" Lionblaze insisted. I sighed. Maybe I was being a mousebrain. I wasn't focused much these days. "Come on, Hollyleaf! Lighten up! How about we see if there's any hunting patrol going out. You like hunting."

I nodded, eager for a distraction. "Okay, Lionblaze. I'm just wondering what's going on with StarClan is all..."

"Hey, remember the prophecy. We'll rule StarClan sooner or later, and we'll fix it," Lionblaze decided.

I shrugged. "Alright. Let's go." Lionblaze gave an excited mrow and we both went looking for our father, Brambleclaw. He'd know about hunting patrols.

"Spiderleg and Brightheart are leading some hunting patrols. Go see if they want you," Brambleclaw told us. I nodded enthusiastically and we both started for the long-legged black tom, who seemed to just be finishing up his meal.

"Can we go on a patrol?" Lionblaze asked Spiderleg. He shrugged.

"Sure. I think we'll take Cloudtail, too," Spiderleg decided, licking his muzzle as he stood. "Cloudtail!"

The white tom poked his head out of the warrior's den, obviously done with his nap. "Hmm?"

"Hunting patrol!" I shouted at him. Cloudtail nodded and joined us.

"Where are we hunting?"

"We'll try Sky Oak," Spiderleg decided. "Maybe head towards the Moonpool a little ways and then come back."

The patrol headed out, Lionblaze in the front with Spiderleg and Cloudtail in the middle, leaving me to trail behind them, still thinking. Maybe Lionblaze was right. Jaypaw wouldn't lie to us.

Would he?

Of course not. That's ridiculous. Jaypaw wouldn't lie unless it was extremely important, and nothing was more important then kin. That I was sure of.

That's when I caught the scent of a starling. All was forgotten as I balanced carefully on my paws and started forward, beginning the hunt.

After catching some bits of prey, the patrol headed towards Moonpool, planning to headback after checking the area.

We were nearing the twoleg place when Cloudtail froze and started chuckling.

I whirled, confused. What was so funny?

"Cloudtail?" Lionblaze asked, just as confused as I was.

Cloudtail shook his head. "Jaypaw was talking to me about these juniper bushes. He said he smelled a cat here, but that's impossible," Cloudtail meowed gently, gesturing to a bush with his tail.

Lionblaze and I cast a single glance at one another. A cat in the bushes... I narrowed my eyes... I didn't smell a cat.

Cloudtail shook his head again and Spiderleg and him continued to hunt.

Lionblaze walked over to me and nuzzled my neck. "Probably a medicine cat sign. He wouldn't have been allowed to tell us anyway," he figured, purring.

I nodded and we started padding after the other two cats. "For once, mousebrain, you're making sense," I teased.

Lionblaze shrugged. "I tend to do that sometimes," he mewed.

Eventually, we all had caught our share and headed back, running into Jaypaw. "Hey!" I called to him. He turned blindly towards my voice before bounding over.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze," he greeted.

Lionblaze was going to say hi, but I cut to the chase. "Cloudtail mentioned you smelling a cat in a bush. We didn't smell anything," I whispered in his ear.

Jaypaw blinked. "Leafpool figures it was a sign. I didn't think to mention it just in case it had nothing to do with the whole StarClan thing," he replied.

"Oh," Lionblaze meowed. "Okay. You still thinking?"

Jaypaw smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Leafpool told me to see if there was anything else we needed to stock up on before I left so I could gather herbs. I think we're good though," he said.

"Great. See you later?" I asked, checking to make sure.

Jaypaw nodded. "Sure," he mewed.

Jaypaw's POV

I was still distrubed as I walked away from my brother and sister. I had lied. But it had been necessary, hadn't it? Evia obviously didn't want to be found, and something told me to trust her on that. She had good reason to be hiding, even if I didn't know the reason just yet. I'd figure it out. I'd find her.

I couldn't get her off my mind.

Why was she here? Why hide? Why had she run off the moment we said bye? What had happened to make her so skittish, so scared? Why could no one else smell her? Why did I have to be the one she was annoying? Why did she feel so pained, why was there agony? Why did she smell like fire and smoke?

With all these questions and more flooding my mind, I made my way to the bush. She had been here, I could tell. Her fragrant smell lingered there, still fresh.

But there was another smell. A different cat. I wrinkled my nose, not sure who it was. Another rogue? Now I couldn't turn around and leave things be. Not when there were two mysterious cats going through the forest.

I started following the trails, but I didn't know whose to follow. Evia's or the strangers?

Maybe it'd be best not to follow Evia's just yet. I'd give her some time to calm down before encountering again. I was sure she'd rip me to pieces, and it wouldn't be fair. Because I was blind. And I wasn't a warrior. And I didn't have my name yet. Because life wasn't fair, and nobody knew that better than me.

I started following the other cat's, but it was confusing, and it lead me everywhere. I mean, this cat did circles around one tree for hours, and I was positive occasionally the cat climbed a tree and slept there, which didn't seem to comfortable to me.

I gave up after a while. My paws felt like rocks. I'd have to continue the search later. It was time to end this one. Start fresh later, I guess.

Blossomkit's POV

The nursery felt empty with my brother and sister wrestling outside. I was too much of a coward to go and play with them. If I lost, I'd embarrass myself in front of the whole clan. I guess it wasn't a big deal to everyone, but to me, it was like killing my mother in cold blood. It was a crime, sin maybe, against the warrior code. I was unsure of what the big deal was yet, but everything was bigger than it seemed, always. "Blossomkit, Briarkit wants you to join them outside," Graystripe, my father, told me gently as he entered the nursery to say hi to Millie. I shook my head and ran to him, getting on my hind paws and putting my front paws on his furry chest. He stepped back, surprised, but caught me with his muzzle before I fell. "You should know better than to scare your elders like that, little one."

I fell back on my haunches and sat down, flicking my tail back and forth. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

Graystripe was about to say something when my brothers bounded in. "Yeah! Elders break their bones, easy," Bumblekit teased, pouncing at Graystripe. Instantly Graystripe was covered in kits, except for me. I stayed where I was, watching.

"He's not an elder," I whispered to no one in particular.

Millie approached me and gave me a lick between the ears. "Why don't you play, Blossomkit?" Millie asked me.

I just shook my head and lay down, resting my head on my paws.

"Alright, then," Millie cooed, licking my head again. She stood up to get her sons off of Graystripe, leaving me in the corner of the nursery again, lost in my thoughts.

I didn't care, though. It was lonely, sure, but I'd welcome the shadows. I didn't want to be out there. I didn't want to have all eyes looking at me for answers, for questions, for ideas. I didn't want them to come to me for advice, for love, for me to say something to lift their spirits, for reassurance, for laughs.

Because I knew in the end they wouldn't care.

In the end they wouldn't listen.

In the end they wouldn't love me.

If I got lost, in the end they'd give up looking.

In the end they won't even see me.

If I was in danger, in the end they'd stop protecting me.

In the end, they'd all forget me.

I knew that when they finally realized this, it'd be too late…

I wouldn't even live on in the stars, as they say all cats do…

Because I know that it can't be true…

And I know that it'd be too late…

And in the end, I'd be dead.

**Is that eerie or what?**

**I included Blossomkit, my favorite of Graystripe and Millie's kits. What could Blossomkit possibly have to do with the story? You'll get to find out later. But I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks those thoughts are pretty dark for a kit's. It'll make sense later.**

**Anyhow, I have a brilliant plan. (I've been plotting. Yes. I know it's dangerous.) So I'm hoping you guys will like it. I can't wait because sooner or later the romance enters, and I bet you're all looking forward to that. And my plan not only involves romance, but also tiny flowers, lost cats catching on fire, and cats who like to roar at the dark. Now doesn't that make sense? It should be obvious. (everyone stares at me) Okay, maybe not, but it'll make sense later. You can guess what you think I mean in your review!**

**By the way, I adore reviews. Thanks for reading! Love you guys! I'll update as soon as possible. (Happy Halloween!)**

**Oh, and someone please tell me the name of the third kit. It's Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and some other kit. I can't find my Eclipse book so I can't look it up. (Okay, good news. Nightclaw reminded me the other kit was Briarkit, so this chapter has been edited to fit that knowledge. Thank you Nightclaw!)**

**Thanks guys!**

**Ezzy**


	8. Connecting Two

**On to the eighth chapter! I know you're all excited, seeing as I haven't updated in a while. Thank you Nightclaw for telling me who the last kit was. Briarkit! Oh, and sources tell me Briarkit is a girl, so I must edit that, but no worries. I'll do that as quickly as possible. Why I didn't remember that I'll never know. So now I may go on with the story.**

**Erin Hunter owns all warrior cats and books, so yay to her! **

* * *

Evia's POV:

I had been on my guard since that night, and to make matters worse, I scented Jay around my bush the next day. Luck had been on my side when I decided to go hunt. I had not wanted to encounter him again, not after that night. I felt horrible, and yet relieved, as if I had no reason to be guilty, as if I had done the right thing.

Why did Jay think he could help me that night, anyway? Why did it seem he was still insisting, determined? I was lost right now. Lost and not wanting to be found anytime soon. But was it really so obvious?

I would never admit it, though. Not if I could help it. I'd grow strong, once I paid the penalty that was expected of me.

But Jay wasn't the only thing on my mind. The stupid visitor I had scared off after saying good-bye to Jay was probably still waiting for me, most likely not to far away from where I was now.

I couldn't let that stop me though. Determination was one thing I could not afford to lose, especially when I was trying to forget my whole life and create myself a new one.

Did I mention how hard it is to do that?

Well, it's pretty hard. Smoke still lingered everywhere I walked, and it more than annoying. It was like padding through a forest, stumbling, and instead of humiliating yourself (minus the spectators to tease you), you hear laughter and it turns out someone was spying on you. You couldn't escape it because you didn't know it was there, or if you did, you didn't know how to get rid of it. In my case, I just didn't know how to get _rid of it_. Oh yes. Luck was on my side, alright.

It had been three days since the meeting with Jay, and I had grown accustomed to taking my own little patrols around my small area of what was so called "ThunderClan's Territory" but I don't really care. I have been extremely careful not to run into anybody, and that means traveling through the trees and killing sleeping squirrels as to not risk running into someone on the ground. It's not as fun as hunting moving, waking kill, but it is what I must do. Still, deep inside, part of me was still thinking of Jay's words. I had every reason to hide and stay a secret, to cut myself away from everything else for a little while, but in a weird way that didn't make sense, Jay's solution sounded right. I was lonely and yet I chose to stay alone.

But he would never understand. Really, he knew nothing, because really he had never been put in my situation, nor would he understand what I had to deal with. He wasn't being stalked. I was.

I realized I had stopped walking through the branches, and continued on my way, digging my claws into the bark to get a good grip. I almost slid on the bark a couple of minutes ago, but had caught myself. The pride that gushed through me was pathetic. Proud of not falling off a branch. I was desperate for something to make me feel better, and since Quay was an enemy, I would have to resort to climbing. Maybe I'd head down to the lake later, enjoy the water I had come to adore.

I didn't know where I was going this morning, however. I always knew where I was going, at least, I thought I always did. But as I weaved through the trees, done with hunting, I realized I had ended up at the end of the line, and I mean that literally. There were no more trees. It was a clearing.

And in the middle of the clearing was a large hole, big enough to a hold a whole bunch of cats.

Big enough to hold all the cats that I watched hunt and fight in the forest. What had Jay called them? ThunderClan, I think. ThunderClan, the clan where they named cats after things and believed jays had paws.

Then I saw Jay.

He looked worried, and bothered, but I wasn't good at reading a blind cat's emotions. They're emotions didn't flash across their eyes like others. He was talking with a black she-cat and a golden tom. They seemed related, and it was definetly obvious the way they huddled together talking softly together. My paws itched to leap from the tree and see what was going on, but this world was not one for me to enter. I had made that mistake plenty of times already, so it was best to stay away. As I watched, something pulled at me. I wasn't sure what it was just yet.

That's when I saw the oddest thing.

Three kits all sat outside a den, one that smelled of milk. Two were fighting and having fun, but there was one. One that sat in the shadows watching, eyes glowing. I eyed that one warily, unsure of what was wrong with her. Didn't kits normally wrestle? I was pretty sure they did. This wasn't normal. The kit was pretty odd. It looked like it was hundreds of years old, had seen battles and fought battles, met death and wrestled with the invincible, the impossible, but that didn't even make sense. something about that kit...

And this kit. It just didn't seem natural. Was it even a cat? I was almost positive the answer was no.

And when I looked from the kit to Jay, both of them merged in my mind, and then something just...

Clicked.

Jaypaw's POV

The day was coming to a close and I couldn't help the sense of anticipation that flowed through me as Leafpool and I prepared to leave for the Moonpool.

"Why are you so excited, Jaypaw?" Leafpool eventually asked. No matter how eager I was, I still winced at the _paw_ part. My name had yet to be given to me, and today was the day hopefully. All the medicine cats would be there to see me, right? I would finally be able to prove myself, even if it wasn't in the way I wanted to. It wouldn't be through fighting or hunting, like I had dreamed it would be.

"No reason," I snapped, but it was a lie. StarClan was weak, and last time I had met managed to let it slip that they weren't ready to handle dreams and cats yet, so now that it was time for medicine cats to speak, would they be prepared?

I felt Leafpool's gaze on me as I chewed my herbs. "Alright, then. Let's go." I nodded, and we left camp just as I swallowed.

This would be an interesting meeting.

I had long before memorized the path to the Moonpool, including every pawstep along the hill side that lead to the pool. I knew where every rock was, where it was safe to step, where there were rabbit holes, where the bushes were, it was like I had lived there and not my camp. That path was burned into my brain.

We were almost there when we met up with Mothwing, Willowshine, and Barkface. Kestralpaw had probably fallen behind. That's when I heard Kestralpaw panting and shook my head. Weren't WindClan cats supposed to be fast? "Hey Jaypaw," Willowshine greeted.

I scowled. There it was again. Stupid names. I head learned to ignore the RiverClanner. My paws took me away from the annoying she-cat, and ahead of everyone else. Eagerness had given me energy not even the herbs could offer.

Whenever I reached Moonpool, a feeling went through me. The feeling wasn't always the same, but normally it was power, forboding, wisdom, and annoyance. Today it was three things. Panic. Secrecy. And as always, annoyance. Yet, above all, the power was definetly gone, replaced by a sense of weakness. I didn't hesitate, though. The others were puzzled as I raced skillfully down the hill and rushed to the pool's edge, careful not to get my paws wet. There was suspicion in the gazes that burned my pelts, but I didn't care.

"Jaypaw? Where are the others?" Littlecloud asked. He had gotten here earlier. That was obvious.

"Slower than a blind cat," I replied sourly. Littlecloud sighed as I heard everyone else arrived. I was very impatient. This was my chance. My chance to see what was really going on.

Finaly, I heard the scuffling of paws as they all positioned themselves around the pool. I lowered myself to its edge and rested my nose on the smooth, cold surface, the starry world overcoming me.

That's when the growling started.

* * *

**I think this might be my first actual cliffie, or maybe it's sort of like a half cliffie. I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter. -pats self on back- I'm so proud of myself. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully your eager to find out what's next. (If not then I need better lessons on how to write cliffies.)**

**Thanks for reading. Love you guys, and please review! My goal is twenty before I post chapter nine, but I love this story, so I'll probably post it anyway. **

**This is my favorite fanfic I'm writing, even though that doesn't say much write now, seeing as I only have two, and Rings Equal Forever has stumped me. (writer's block? at my age? I'm not even far into that story. hmm...)**

**Ezzy**


	9. Ready or Not

**Alright, in the last chapter there was this _amazing, unforgettable, confusing, intense_ cliffie... Okay, there was this cliffie, and I bet you were all upset that you didn't get to know what happened, but we all know that I can't resist writing another chapter. I'm attached to this story and no one can tear me from it. (unless I get banned from the computer or something... but that doesn't count)**

**Reviews:**

**Moonheart37327- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it so far. And I am undecided on whether or not to reveal what Evia discovered while in that tree. You'll have to read on to see what I decided.**

**Writtensofine67- Hopefully the upcoming chapters will save you from the pit of darkness. If you have questions, just ask so I know what the readers are looking for. It really does help me write, believe it or not. I'm glad you like it so far.**

**Ju-Bleu1206- Thank you for reminding me about Kestralpaw. I can't look it up because my book has disappeared, so I have to ask you guys for help. I totally forgot about Kestralpaw. I'll change that. And thank you for the compliment. (I should add that in the summary. This story is really nice and awesome.)  
**

**Recognition(s):**

**Okay, because I am extremely forgetful (I know, this is getting annoying, I am sorry for being a hassle, honest, but this just occured to me) I have to recognize two people who have come back again and again to review my story and make my day. Thanks Books to the Ceiling and Nightclaw. **

**I'm done with all that fluffiness. Back to the action.**

* * *

Evia's POV

I shook my head at the tiny realization I had for the umpteenth time as I settled down in my bush again. It was funny how no other cat could smell me. I wasn't sure what made Jay sense me when others didn't. It just wouldn't click in my head like that kit and Jay had earlier.

Still, I couldn't think now. I was tired after a day of exploring through the trees. My paws still felt the rough texture of bark as I curled into a tight ball, gently placing my feathery tail on my nose and resting my head in my paws. My blue eye and my gray eye fluttered momentarily before they closed. The dream world always fascinated me, and as I started the journey to the land of the moon, I felt the oddest feeling overcome me. It was powerful, and it was strong. My shoulders were not ready for such a weight.

_A longing for vengeance and the urge to cry out in pain._

Jaypaw's POV

_Everything happened extremely fast. One moment I was settling by the Moonpool, and then I was here. I was pretty sure Leafpool had never mentioned anything like this happening._

_The Moonpool was tainted with blood, and the stars were gone from sight. Growls, hisses, caterwauls, and screeches of agony filled the air as starry cats fought._

_But this was not what confused me._

_It was what they were fighting._

_These cats were practically unreal. Though they looked like any cat on the outside, one could tell. They gave off a dim, dark glow, and their pelts reeked of blood, rage and disease. The cats basically had a bubble of pain and death surrounding them. Once a StarClan cat got in that bubble, the other cat, the cruel cat, brutally killed them._

_Yes._

_I mean killed. I was unsure of how such a thing was possible, but for once, reality seemed more impossible than ever before. Where would a cat go, if it was already dead, and yet a cruel cat killed it?_

_I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the answer to that._

_Beside me were familiar cats, friendly cats, and equally confused cats. Leafpool stiffened, shaking her head, closing her eyes, and muttering 'no' over and over again. Littlecloud observed the battle with keen eyes, fur bristling as he unsheathed his claws and got into a defensive crouch. Barkface stood by Leafpool, looking confused as his older eyes took it all in. He was almost as frozen as Leafpool._

_But this wasn't the weirdest thing._

_Mothwing was here. In StarClan's world. Dreaming with us. I knew the story. Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, but if she didn't believe in StarClan, how did she get here?_

_One thing was for sure, she was regretting her first actual visit to the Moonpool. Her eyes were wide, golden ears pressed flat against her head as she backed away, towards Leafpool. At least Mothwing finally realized just how real StarClan was, even if they were weak. Mothwing looked aghast, scared, and yet her eyes held none of that. It held astonishment and wonder, because before she could reach that stage of shock, she had to first take in StarClan, even as they fought and perished to an unknown place._

_Then there was Willowshine, who stood closest to me. Willowshine looked the most pained as she looked around, for Willowshine was truly dedicated to her work. I had never met a medicine cat with such love for what she did. Ever. Which was odd, seeing as her mentor, when she had taught her, hadn't believed in our ancestors. Still, Willowshine was standing there, alert and worried, yet angry and vengeful, as she turned frantically, trying to figure out what she could do. But what could we do? This wasn't what I thought it would be. When Spottedleaf said StarClan wasn't ready for visitors, I had never known... That's when it hit me like a heavy stone. Of course StarClan had borders. They didn't roam all the skies. Otherwise they would've overtaken the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and it was obvious they still lived. Of course they were like any normal clan with borders, except they were a large one._

_I was the only one really moving in the group of scared medicine cats huddled together. I stood and cautiously walked towards the bloody battle. Leafpool's eyes were open now, and the moment she spotted me she opened her mouth to yowl, but I put my tail to my muzzle for silence. Leafpool shook her head vigorously at me, and it looked like she was going to charge, but I didn't worry about that. I whirled around and slunk closer to the cruel cats._

_When I was within range of them, it was obvious something was up. They were all shouting odd words at each other, some I was pretty sure did not exist._

_Who were they?_

_All my dreams came down on me at once as I slowly travelled around the fight. All my dreams consisting of fire and smoke, ash and heat. Some of the cats smelled exactly like that, and it looked like their fur was burned, and you could see the faint outlines of flames._

_I couldn't breathe. This wasn't right. Could such ancestors even exist?_

_I shook my head. What else could explain it? I breathed again, inhaling deeply, blessing my lungs. I slowly slunk around the edge of the battle, being cautious. I was hoping I wasn't going to get caught, but my hopes were betrayed._

_"Jaypaw!" a voice hissed. I stiffened. At least I knew it was a friend. The cruel cats did not know my name. I whirled and found myself face to face with a beautiful silver she-cat._

_"Who..?"_

_"There is no time. You must come with me," the blue-eyed cat insisted._

_I shook my head. "What of the other medicine cats?"_

_"Since when have you cared for them? As I remember it, you cared for no one but your family, and even they seem to aggrivate you these day," the StarClanner pointed out._

_I gave a soft hiss. How dare she accuse me of such. Then a small voice echoed inside me. It was true in a way. I had a reason to hate every cat, whether pathetic or explanitory. "But I... What of Mothwing and Willowshine?"_

_"So just RiverClan, then? You don't care about Leafpool, your kin, at all," she decided._

_"What? Wait. _NO_!" I insisted. "But Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. And Willowshine. She looked as if she was going to kill those cruel cats. What are we..."_

_"They will remember nothing of this dream. We will make sure of that," the she-cat assured me._

_I shook my head vigorously, not wanting to hear her say that. "Not remember? What do you plan on doing with seven clueless medicine cats?"_

_"Five, Jaypaw."_

_"That's right. I don't have my name yet, and neither does Kestrelpaw," I spat._

_"That's not what I meant. You will remember this."_

_"What? But..."_

_"There will be three, kin of your kin, that hold the power of the stars in their paws. Remember, Jaypaw? If we are to fail in this, there will be three. StarClan is falling apart, Jaypaw. I know that, no matter what the others say. I can't watch Thunderclan fail because of us, suffer because we did not make the right decisions. You must tell Lionblaze and Hollyleaf," she instructed._

_I scented her quickly, ignoring the reek of blood that reached me from the battle. We had unconciously padded away from it all._

_"Wait a minute.. What about Mothwing? Surely she believes in you now." The cat nodded._

_"She'll remember enough to keep her believing."_

_"And what's going to happen when the medicine cats wake up and don't remember dreaming about anything?"_

_The cat paused for a minute. "True. Will have to fill their memory with a dream of some sort," she finally meowed._

_"Yeah. Okay. Sure. But ThunderClan won't... You smell of RiverClan, though," I retorted._

_The blue-eyed she-cat gave me a fierce look. "What does it matter. I have to watch over them. Do you not realize the problem, here?"_

_I scowled. "Fine. So I'll remember. They won't. But besides the prophecy, what is going on? What do you want me to do?"_

_"She needs you, Jaypaw. She's a flower, Jaypaw. Tiny and delicate. She needs you," the cat meowed._

_"Who...?"_

_But an approaching shadow made me stop short. It gave off a dark glow, and had bright gray eyes, identicle to the gray eye I had seen in the bush, though nothing like the blue. Like the eyes in my dream. The fire and the juniper bush. I stifffened._

_It was a cruel cat._

_"Blue gaze!" _

_Was that the cat's name? Bluegaze?_

_Why did a cruel cat know?_

_I eyed her warily. She had uneven fur that was a blue-gray color, and she had long legs and a feathery tail, as well as pricked ears. Her ribs were showing, and the she-cat sported a nasty looking cut running across her belly. I could tell it was fresh, but I was pretty sure it was from her past life, not from the battle. Her eyes were cruel, her voice hard and cold, and she seemed easily irritated._

_"I know, Aiyra," Bluegaze meowed hurriedly, turning back to me. "Hurry up, Jaypaw. You must come! Now!"_

_My paws suddenly felt unsteady, but I stood firm. "You're all weak. Why should I take orders from you? StarClan hold no power over me."_

_"Maybe not," the cat called Aiyra began. "But we can't let her die."_

_I flicked my ears. "Let _who_ die? What is going on?" Why didn't I know any of this? I could walk in cat's dreams, and yet it seemed like I was back in my kit days. I knew nothing._

_Then again, these days it seemed like every day I became more of a kit than a medicine cat._

_"The Lost One seeks revenge very soon. She may not come near here, but her blood will run cold with that of another, and she will die, if not stopped," another meow called out. It was another cruel cat, one with uneven fur like Aiyra. He, however, was black. Still, they shared the same eyes almost. The tom's were more on the yellow gray._

_Still, his words were stuck in my head. What had he called the cat?_

_Lost One?_

_"What do you expect me to do about it?" I hissed. "I'm blind remember. It's the only reason I'm stuck here worshiping weak, dead cats! The same cats who tell me not to use my power."_

_"You've returned," Bluegaze mewed sadly._

_"I've been here the whole time," I reminded her._

_"Another you was brought out with the "strange" cats, but our words infuriate you," Aiyra explained curtly._

_I growled. "Maybe I want to leave here. For good. Maybe it's all finally coming back to me. My decisions."_

_"What decisions?" the black cat asked._

_My growl grew lower. "What do I have to do?" I finally inquired._

_The tom chuckled as he walked towards me. "Keer," Bluegaze warned softly. Keer must've been the newest cat._

_"He's doing nothing wrong. But Jaypaw has taken too long. We'll speak later, youngling," Aiyra mumbled, the last part obviously to me. I barely paid attention, though. The tom was coming way to close for my liking. The bubble around the cruel cats..._

_"Wake up, blind one," Keer ordered._

_I rolled my eyes. "And how do you suggest I do that?"_

_Keer charged me, and I gasped as his head hit my chest, sending me sprawling. I gave a yowl as I fell and entered blackness. The cries of the battle were drowned out by my yowl, and eventually, I could feel my bones breaking, pure agony overtaking me as I finally landed in the middle of nothing._

Then I woke up. But not on land.

In water. In water with sightless eyes.

I gave a yelp, attempting to get free of the Moonpool. I hated water. Ever since that day when I saved the kits with Heatherpaw and my littermates, I didn't even enjoy the feel of the Moonpool.

My paws hit earth, and I blindly flung myself back on land, my sides heaving. That was unlike any dream I had ever had by the pool. But that wasn't the worst.

The other medicine cats had not awakened.

Shaking, I padded away without a second thought. They'd wake up soon, no doubt. Still, I had gathered some information tonight. StarClan was fighting a war. The three with the power of the stars in their paws were about to take over. I was sure of that. I would pay little attention to the other three cats. Silverstream and the odd-named ones were all as mad as elders.

Still, I couldn't head back to camp yet, and it seemed my paws knew that. I found myself far away from camp, near something that smelled...

Like juniper bushes.

Was I ready?

Quay's POV

"Kill you?" Roary asked with a chuckle as I bit down onto the squirrel.

I spat out my meal and glared at him. He didn't get it. "I'm not kidding, Roary. You have no idea how cold she was. How angry." Did he not understand? Evia was furious.

"Evia? Angry? Hah! I don't think so," Roar cried, his voice booming and echoing through the forest. What a mousebrain!

I shook my creamy head. How could I make him understand the situation? "She's not who you once knew. Though I think we all could tell there was another her we didn't know."

Roary sat up, still chuckling. What was wrong with him? For once, I was pretty sure this wasn't a game. Something was up and I needed to find out how, but how I was supposed to do that was beyond me, especially with the fact that Roary was joking around thinking this was some sort of a contest.

"Watch and learn, Quay," he told me, standing up. "The game's just beginning."

So this was a game! I thought it over.

Maybe he was right. I was so tense about this. It was a game. Of course it was. I just couldn't imagine Evia angry. She was just in shock over the fire, I was sure of it now. Of course! How had I not seen it before! It was so obvious now that I thought about it. Then again... "But I'm not..."

"You'll be ready by the time I'm through with you, young one," Roary growled proudly, cuffing my ear. I flinched. Okay, lesson number one; Quay is not a kit. Okay? Okay. I blinked as he laughed, and then I joined him, our laughs consuming the forest.

"For Evia," I meowed, inhaling deeply and then exhaling.

* * *

**There you go! The ninth chapter! I know I sort of rushed through it, but I wrote like... the next five chapters in my head while washing a car and I'm excited. My plans keep changing and I keep editing. My mind can't decide! So I apologize if this isn't making sense. It will later. Way later. I'm thinking this is going to become two stories instead of just one. And then I've already started planning the third book. This should be interesting.**

**Please review! I want to hear what you think. Oh, and check my profile. I put this up a while ago, but just as a reminder, I have a picture of Evia and a short, partially done bio for her if you want to check.**

**And yes, I have new charries!**

**New Charries:**

**1. Aiyra**

**2. Keer**

**Ezzy**


	10. I Don't Understand You

**Now, we all know how I list all who reviewed. Well, if everyone checks, I edited the last two chapters because Jeu-Bleu reminded me of Kestrelpaw. Now, I listed Jeu's review on chapter nine if you care to check. Now, we all remember the little Roary clip, Jaypaw and the juniper bush, as well as Evia and the odd feeling she had as she drifted off to sleep. This should be an interesting chapter.**

**Erin Hunter made Warriors. Warriors is hers. That is all.**

**Reviews:**

**Pinetail- You might be right. But then again, I just had a brilliant idea, so you never know what's going to happen. I do though, so I'll just leave you in the dark for now.**

**Jeu-Bleu1208- I mentioned your review in chapter nine as well, but unfortunatly, I have no milk or cereal for you. I think it's Kestrelpaw with an E, but I didn't notice till after I updated, so there you go.**

* * *

Jaypaw's POV

I swallowed hard, padding up to the bush. A heavenly scent filled the air around it. Carefully, I poked a paw through the branches that snagged my fur. I felt Evia's fur beneath my paw pad, and retracted my paw. She was in there, and it seemed she was about to wake up. Her breathing was growing less shallow.

Still, it disturbed me. She didn't sound peaceful. I could smell smoke and agony rolling off her, and her claws were defiantly unsheathed, for I could hear her claws tearing up a small part of the bush.

"Evia," I whispered softly. "Evia, wake up."

"He shall _die_," Evia mewed, and then I heard her wake up with a start. Her breathing quickened, and if you listened carefully, you could hear her heart speeding up. "Jay!"

I sat down and placed my tail over my paws. "Nice to see you, too," I greeted.

Evia gave a hiss and I heard her leave the bush, quietly, as if the bush didn't exist. Next thing I knew, her muzzle was at my ear. "I told you we wouldn't see each other," she growled, a threat threading itself through her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Technically, I can't see you," I reminded her.

Evia hissed. She was in a bad mood today. "Oh! That's right. I forgot you were blind," she snapped. I think she was sarcastic, but I'm guessing I missed it.

I gaped at her. That was a first. No one ever forgot I, of all cats, was blind, that I was at a disadvantage. "Oh well..."

"Leave here!" Evia cut me off. I blinked, confused. Why was she being so cruel? Like the cruel cats?

"I just want to he..."

"I don't need help!" Evia retorted.

"You're not okay, Evia. Shouldn't you be the one leaving, anyway? I don't know about you, but I live here. So does my Clan," I reminded her gently.

"I'll go where I please, blind one!" Evia snapped, and I heard her whirl and start off in the opposite direction.

"I won't stop you..." Then I gasped, my eyes widening as I tried to figure out what I could say to make her stop. Then it came to me. "Lost."

The sound of paws pounding against the forest floor came to a halt. "What did you call me?" Evia called to me, and I could tell it came from gritted fangs.

"Lost. You know, whoever gave you that name really got it right. You _are_ lost. You lost your mind, and you lost all sense of judgement. You're more witless than a newborn kit," I shot back.

I heard Evia approach me, and then I felt her unsheathed claws rake across my face. I staggered, but held firm, glaring in her general direction, features hardened. "You blame me for speaking truth," I told her.

"It's a lie," Evia managed to spit out, and I realized for the first time the wave of sorrow and regret pouring off her, and it was deeper than ever before. She was sobbing. **(I said sobbing. No tears. So ha! I know cats can't cry, but she's not, so yay me.)** I shook my head and stepped back, licking my paw before wiping it across my face to get rid of the blood. "Just leave me be, Jay."

"That's just it. I can't," I told her.

"Why not?!" Evia cried out, obviously in pain.

I flinched, taking a step back. "It's you. The way you smell. You smell of fire. Of agony. All the time! The way you act. Like the last and first time we met. You were enjoying yourself I'm sure, then you ran off. I don't understand anything. I don't understand _you_." I paused in the middle of my rant.

"And then... Your voice."

"What of it?"

"It's familiar. As if I've heard it before. I just don't understand."

I heard more sobs, and then, before I knew what was happening, Evia was running again. I stared in the direction she was running (most likely) for a moment, and then made my way back to camp, mortified.

I did not understand what had happened.

...

The way back to camp was a long and silent one, awkward and uncomfortable. But eventually, my paws made it to the medicine cat den, slipping in unnoticed. It was most likely too early for anyone to be up. I sighed and curled into a tight ball. Good thing, too. I had hoped I could catch up on some sleep. StarClan's dream had made me weary. My eyes finally closed, and I settled into a sightless dream where all I smelled was smoke and all I heard was pain.

In the middle of it all, I heard my name. "Jaypaw," the voice meowed gently, though it sounded stern. I sat up slowly.

"Leafpool?" I asked.

"When we woke up, you were not at the Moonpool. You scared me, Jaypaw. What happened?" Leafpool asked, soothingly licking my ear.

I shook my head. "I woke up and I wasn't at the Moonpool," I answered, sitting up.

There was concern in Leafpool's gaze. I could feel it burning into my pelt. I licked my chest fur. "Ah. You go eat, Jaypaw. I'm going to go check on Whitewing."

"What's wrong with Whitewing?"

Leafpool chuckled at my shock. "Nothing. But her kits are coming soon."

I sighed. "Good. I didn't want her to have greencough like Millie might," I explained, standing up and heading out of the den and towards the tempting smell of fresh kill.

but the squirrel was tasteless in my mouth, no matter how vigorously or how slowly I chewed. Finally giving up, I just swallowed and buried the bones quickly.

I went to go join Leafpool in the nursery, and found Leafpool was just sharing tongues with Whitewing. "Two kits! I can't believe it!" Whitewing was mewing excitedly.

"I'm sure they'll be beautiful, and most likely as... enthusiastic as their mother," Leafpool chuckled as I walked in.

"Yeah, enthusiastic," I said with a roll of my eyes, coming to join them.

"Hello Jaypaw," Whitewing greeted kindly. I dipped my head to them. "Do you know when they'll be coming?"

"Within half a moon, I'm sure," Leafpool assured her.

"I hope their father loves them as much as I already do," Whitewing meowed, her voice trailing off.

I nodded. I felt that way sometimes about my parents, except for the love part. Neither of them loved me. "Of course he will! There is not a cat alive who doesn't love kits!" Leafpool exclaimed, purring. "All you need to worry about is having enough milk for those kits. But we have borage." Leafpool paused then. "That reminds me. Jaypaw, we need to restock on borage."

I nodded. Really, I didn't want to leave camp. For a long, long, long time. But I couldn't disobey her. Not when I had lied to her. "Of course, Leafpool," I said non-chalantly, leaving the nursery with a flick of my tail.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**And a short update. I'm sorry for this being one of the shortest chapters ever! But my brain left me and my fingers went dead while typing, meaning I had no idea what to put down. I'm trying to connect two events without rushing right into it. But I think I got it. **

**Love you guys. Please review.**

**And yes, I am well aware of the fact that Whitewing was not in the nursery at the end of Eclipse. That's my own little thing.**

**Ezzy**


	11. Still Sensing

**Okay, this is going to be an interesting chapter, I assure you. Now bear with me, and no screaming. Also, I am creating an amazing play list that I will put up for you. I hope you love it. Warning, this is short. I mean, very very VERY short. Funny how I think a thousand and a half is short, but it is. My chapters should be LONGER. Hmph! Anyhow...**

**Review:**

**Icethroat21- Icy! I almost forgot to put this here. Had to edit the chapter cuz I felt bad. Thanks for reviewing. I agree. Blossomkit is amazing. And Evia sort of just wants to start over again. (Funny. You'd think she would've learned by now that you can't start over. You'll get what I mean later on when you figure out more of her history.)**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors and all its characters. That's all.**

* * *

Evia's POV

My heartbeat was never steady as I ran. One minute it was slow, the next it was fast. I was pretty sure I wasn't well.

The day droned on, and though my paws made a steady rhythm, it was not in the least relaxing. I could still feel the ghost of my sobs racking my body when I spoke with Jaypaw. He had called me…

"Lost," I murmured. "I am eternally meant to be so. Let the moon have mercy upon my burning despair, just this once, if not evermore." I sighed as the words left my mouth.

Nothing I said made sense anymore. And for that, I'd eternally hate my mother.

But enough of that. I couldn't look back at the past anymore. It wasn't doing me any good.

The trees flew by in one long blur, filled with rich greens and browns, the colors Jay could not see.

.......................................................

The night was growing dark when I realized I was no longer in the forest. Or… Wait. I was in the forest, but it was not like ThunderClan's. It was dark. Filled with pines. Everything smelled unwelcoming, as if I wasn't wanted here. And yet something here brought back memories. Good memories. Nice memories. What little pleasant memories I had.

Then I scented the air again.

My eyes widened.

Despair?

An icy feeling spread through me, and I slowed, my heartbeat steadying as I walked confidently on a hidden path that not even I saw. "But the hidden paths are what make us," I muttered. "But does the moon wish for me to follow this hidden path? What of the ones that could've cut the path for stragglers, for strangers, though… I guess I am neither." My eyes narrowed as I navigated, more words streaming out of my mouth. "What is my destiny? Would mine lie in a place as deadly as here?"

Jaypaw's POV

If it had been a normal day, the herbs would've had a taste in my mouth, but it seemed all I tasted was my thoughts, blood, smoke and dreams. And all I smelled… I smelled nothing. It was so hard to find my way around. Amazingly, I smelled nothing. Not even the borage in my mouth. It was worse than anything, because all I could do was depend on my hearing, which was hard. It gave me no sense of direction.

StarClan gave me a miracle though, and in more ways than one. I made it to camp, but that wasn't the worst part. When I got back, the first thing I smelled was something along the line of... blossoms.

Tiny flowers.

Blossoms.

She-cat.

Blossomkit!

My mouth dropped. Of course. The clue had been so obvious. Bluegaze had practically shoved it in my face! How could I possibly have missed that? I stopped midthought. StarClan was never like this. Never so obvious. Everything always had to be hiddnen. So, what was with the obvious hint...?

I was supposed to protect Blossomkit? Big deal. From what? And how was a blind cat supposed to do that, anyway?

Still confused, I walked slowly back to the medicine cat den and dropped off the borage. That's when I realized Blossomkit was there, and I could feel her gaze boring into me. "Blossomkit, go back to the nursery," I snapped, still upset about yesterday. I could hear Blossomkit slowly pad off, and I blinked. Her reactions always confused me. She took everything so calmly. She seemed so solitary. What was I supposed to do to protect the mute little thing?

I went to the very back of the cave and angled my head skyward, closing my eyes and letting every last bit of me go cold and chill. I could sense the iron grip of neutral judgement passing through me. It was strange. Something told me this would help me, and yet I had no idea what I was doing. A sense of calm came over me, and I allowed myself to lay down. Sighing, I closed my eyes.

Leafpool entered, and I could tell she was concerned of my state. She started to call my name, but stopped herself and padded off.

I thought over practically everything, but everytime I hit Evia running off, or Aiyra and Keer, I stopped. Nothing made sense anymore. At least, a few moons ago, no matter how much I hated life, things didn't make my head ache like they did now.

Scowling, I buried my muzzle in the moss and drifted off into a frustrated sleep.

Blossomkit's POV

I blinked my large eyes intently, waiting until Briarkit and Bumblekit had drifted off to sleep. Millie had fallen asleep earlier and had Daisy watch us, but Daisy fell asleep. I can't say I envy her. Spending all your life in the nursery was no way to live.

For a reason unknown to me, I couldn't fall asleep. I was too restless. Whenever I closed my green eyes, some hidden power forced them open. Finally giving in, I stood, and my paws carried me out of the nursery and out of camp. No one noticed the small tortie and white she-cat sneaking around camp. No one would. They were all asleep, and for my age of four moons, I was tiny.

I went out through the dirt place. Most cats who wished to escape went there, you could see their faint pawsteps in the hidden path they used. Why did no one block it?

I stood there thinking for it, ears pricked and eyes wide in thought.

Maybe...

Someone didn't want the secrets to stop, the lies to end.

Eyes narrowed, my paws carried me out of camp and towards a tree. It was a normal tree, an oak, I think. I really don't know. I've never been outside camp before, and never have I longed to.

Still, scenting the air would be a good idea. Nothing rang any bells, and there really was no reason for my presence here, was there?

A peculiar smell reached my nose, causing my muscles to stiffen. Though the smell was a few days old, it did not smell of Thunderclan. At all.

Someone had been spying on ThunderClan.

My fur bristled as I let out a soft hiss. "This really is the end," I sighed, looking up into the branches of the tree. My eyes narrowed, but without hesitation, I reared and unsheathed my claws, placing my front paws on the trunk of the tree. My claws dug in, finding purchase in the wood. I knew what I had to do.

I glanced one last time into camp. I wouldn't be gone long. I just needed a moment. A good long moment. A moment to reorganize everything that had gone on in my head.

Besides, they wouldn't miss me. It wouldn't matter how long I was gone. No one would really care, would they?

With that, I hopped, letting my back claws slide on the trunk. And the climb began.

* * *

**Okay, so I know you all thought my random Blossomkitness in The End was pointless, but it goes on. So there.**

**Now, I'm still putting everything in order, editing a few things. If it's confusing you, sorry. I'm going through a whole transitional thing. I'm adding scenes and changing scenes and making prophecies and such, so don't worry. It'll all come together in the end. And I bet your wondering where the romance is. Don't worry about that.**

**Please review! I love you guys!**

**Ezzy**


	12. Arrivals

**Alright, twelfth chapter! Yay! This one should be longer, hope you love it!**

**Review:**

**NewProphecy- Thankies for reviewing!**

**Stealthwolfe- Of course it has to be mysterious! It must and it will be! And Evia being a ghost? Really? That's actually not a bad idea... but I don't think she's a ghost. Still, cool thought.**

**Disclaimer- Erin Hunter wrote Warriors and owns it. I just happen to love it and want to write a fanfiction.**

Jaypaw's POV:

Everything was so unsteady, and it felt as if my head would split open the moment I woke up. "Foxdung," I softly hissed out of pure frustration, stumbling out of my mossy den and shaking my fur restlessly. It was still dark out, the chill told me that much, but it didn't stop my impatience. Why couldn't I just fall asleep?

Oh, that's right.

Because even when my sightless eyes were blanketed by heavy eyelids, my brain knew what I wanted. And one thing that wasn't on my 'Want List' was dreaming. Because I knew I would dream of things I wished to forget. Besides, nothing in my dreams made sense anymore. Sometimes the messages were just so obvious. I mean, the message about Blossomkit was just so simple, but maybe StarClan didn't want to give me a head-ache before the real work began. For once I was thankful for them, if that was the case. The way my skull was splitting now was almost unbearable.

Eventually I went outside and tilted my head upward. Don't call me an idiot. StarClan was beyond what I saw in the physical world, but imagining their shining presence as tiny stars wasn't too far off from what they must look like in reality. Picturing a bunch of sparkling silver specks wasn't hard, either.

All the while, as I allowed the image of their presence to fill my mind, a silent question ran through my mind.

Were they still fighting the cruel cats?

I shrugged. Maybe. Maybe not. All the same, the thought of the evil cats would only make sleeping harder. I could've clawed myself. That was exactly what I needed. Hissing, I crouched outside the medicine cat den, tail flicking impatiently. Hopefully mourning would come soon. No matter how tired I'd be, it'd be better than sitting around doing nothing. Something had to be done about my boredom.

When morning did come, I awoke. Pure shock filled my very being. I had fallen asleep?

No. I couldn't have. I didn't have any nightmares. No bush! No eyes or voices or fire! A soft sigh escaped me as I got to my paws. I had awoken on my own, and according to the little activity, it seemed I had awoken early. I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought.

"Jaypaw!" a she-cat's voice called out. I pricked my ears, through all the irritation, to see who it was. My guess was Whitewing. I turned towards the nursery and walked over, calmly and slowly.

"Whitewing?" I asked evenly.

"Have you seen Leafpool?" Whitewing's mew was lined with worry. My eyes narrowed. What was going on?

Uh... I scented the air and turned my head towards the den. No... Leafpool... Scent... Foxdung! I shook my head. "No. What do you need?" I was interested now.

Whitewing inhaled deeply, but it was ragged. What was ... "I think they're coming." happening? Wait... Did she just say they were coming?

I wanted to ask who, but that was a silly question. "The kits? Are you sure, Whitewing? Are you okay?" I asked, worried now. I had only helped delivered kits once before, but Leafpool did all the work. I just sort of watched and gave her herbs... Not very helpful...

Whitewing gave a groan in response. I take that as a yes. I scented the air. Okay, there weren't many apprentices available. "Rosepaw!" I yowled. She was a young apprentice. She could run fast, right? I didn't care how new she was.

I heard two sets of pawsteps. "What do you want with my apprentice?" a grouchy tom asked. Spiderleg. Sheesh. I was pretty sure he had never had an apprentice before, but still. Being grouchy was my job.

"I'm sorry that I wanted Rosepaw to find Leafpool while I help Whitewing," I hissed curtly, whirling around.

"Whitewing? What's wrong with her?" Spiderleg asked, curiousity and an edge of worry in his voice. Warriors. One thing that I would never envy. They were so clueless sometimes.

My tail lashed. "Her kits are coming. Now get your apprentice to find Leafpool!"

"Rosepaw. Do as he says!" Spiderleg hissed. I walked over to Whitewing and began prodding the delicate skin protecting her kits beneath all that fur. "What can I do?" Great StarClan, I hated toms when queens were giving birth. They were all edgy. I wasn't going to let her die or anything. Who did that anyway?

"What's going on?"

Oh, that's right. Graystripe's mate Silverstream. Cinderpaw had let her slip away... I shook my head and gestured for Graystripe to go. "Come see Millie later."

I shook my head out of stubborness. Whitewing wasn't going to die because of me. "Whitewing's kits. Spiderleg, go get me some poppy seeds and cobwebs," I instructed.

"Poppy?"

"Yeah. They're tiny, and they're round, and they're seeds," I spat, shooing him away to urge Whitewing into the nursery. I could feel everyone's anxious gaze on me. "Go back to your duties if you know what's good for ya!" They all muttered under their breath, but I heard them go. Good. Interference was something that kitting didn't need. Eventually I got Whitewing into the nursery, where I positioned her like I remember, gently on one side with legs splayed. Whitewing moaned.

I could do this. I was a medicine cat no matter what my name suggested. I could do this.

Spiderleg was back with the poppy seeds and cobwebs. "Give the cobwebs to Daisy. I'll save them for later. I'll keep the seeds," I told him. I heard seeds roll, and my paw acted on instict, catching them gently beneath my pad. "Go Spiderleg!"

"But..."

"Go! You warriors are no help at all! Leave it!" I hissed. I was pretty sure he left, and so gave another hiss in frustration. Whitewing let out a yowl in pain. "Whitewing... Whitewing."

She wasn't listening.

I put my muzzle next to her ear. "Whitewing," I cooed. "Whose the kits father?"

Whitewing whined, and that's all I got. I retreated. "Daisy?"

"A queen may keep the father a secret if she wishes. We mustn't force the poor thing into telling us. You, Millie, and I, as well as Leafpool once Rosepaw brings her back, will be her support," Daisy meowed confidently. I sensed the pride in her voice by mentioning Rosepaw's name. Oh please! She was just fetching a cat! And besides that, Daisy was a kittypet, and Rosepaw had little of Daisy in her besides the fact that she was a she-cat. If she was anymore like Daisy, Rosepaw wouldn't be an apprentice, would she?

I rolled my sightless eyes and urged Whitewing to keep going. I could sense a sudden ripple of pain go through her. A spasm!

It was a start.

But where was Leafpool?

Shaking my head, I kept my paw gently on Whitewing's swollen belly, waiting for the next spasm. I remembered faintly when Leafpool showed me the spasms at first, with Millie. It was so powerful. I could practically sense the pain, and even imagining it made me flinch.

"Jaypaw? Is Whitewing..."

But I wouldn't the tom finish his sentence. Irritation and frustration clawed at my belly. "_Dustpelt_! What in StarClan's name are you doing here? Is Ferncloud carrying your kits _again_? Honestly, you two and your kits make up half the Clan! I'm surprised Ferncloud has any milk left!" I retorted, thoroughly furious to the extent by his interruption. This was already complicated. "_Get out of here_!"

Dustpelt was offended, that much was obvious by the strong waves of anger flowing off his pelt, but I was the one who was seething. He was going to snap back, but I interrupted again. "What did I _just_ say? Dustpelt! You aren't _needed_ nor _wanted_ here! Wanna be useful? Hmm? _Go away and disappear, got it?_ Leave Whitewing be," I instructed. "Tell you what. Once she gives birth, _then_ you can come back and bother me. Now go do whatever you lazy old toms do before I _claw your ears off_!" I meant it to. Being a blind medicine cat did not matter at this point.

Daisy took that as her cue to quietly usher a stiff and stunned Dustpelt out of the nursery and block the entrance so there was no more interference. "Thank you Daisy," I meowed, trying to douse my anger so I could help Whitewing. Daisy just gave a hmph! and muttered something about stupid toms that didn't understand. For once I felt gratitude towards the she-cat.

Whitewing was breathing heavily, after just suffering two more spasms. "Jaypaw, you didn't have to be so..." Another spasm made her pause. Then she continued. "Rude to Dustpelt," she finished.

I shook my head. "All he's doing is getting in the way. Come now, Whitewing. It doesn't matter who the father is, he'll want you and your kits alive and healthy," I soothed as I ended up forcing my emotions away.

"When do I... start... pushing?" Whitewing panted.

"Wait..."

A strong spasm wracked Whitewing's body, and she gave a yowl that everyone in camp could hear, and maybe all the prey around it. It was a good thing there were no other visitors. Whitewing deserved some privacy.

"Now, Whitewing," I instructed, keeping my voice even. "It's time for them to arrive."

Unfortunatly, even as Whitewing started pushing, Millie woke up.

And for once, it wasn't a good thing.

Millie was staring at Whitewing, and I could feel sympathy flowing through her, and I froze as a flash of Millie giving birth ran through me. I was laying around the ground, but the weird thing was I saw myself pressing a paw to my belly, and then I felt an awful spasm travel through my body, and I yowled in pain.

I blinked out of my trance. I never want to be a she-cat. That was for sure.

"It'll be okay, Whitewing," Millie murmured. "Maybe we should get the toms to do something useful and watch the kits so they don't wake up the newborns."

I could hear Millie getting up to wake up her three kits, but she froze.

I did too.

A presence was missing, a glowing spirit was gone.

We both inhaled, panicking, at the same time.

"Blossomkit!" we both gasped in unison.

That got Graystripe's attention.

Panic was coming off of all the cats pelts, at least, all that were in the nursery and knew what was happening.

"Millie?"

"Blossomkit's gone! And Whitewing's kitting! Graystripe! Take Bumblekit and Briarkit. Get a few other cats. We have to find Blossomkit!" Millie squealed, and I couldn't blame her reaction. She had good reason for it. **(Unlike a certain annoying, creamy she-cat who came from a barn... Cough cough.)**

Still, why was Millie worried? It's not like they ever noticed their smallest kit anyway.

"Don't worry Millie. We'll find her," Graystripe reassured her, running out of the nursery and calling out names.

I gave a sigh and shook. "Dont' worry, Whitewing. Keep going. You're doing great. We're here for you," I muttered gently to her.

"But Blossomkit..."

Millie shouldered her way past Daisy and joined us. "Graystripe will find our daughter. And if he doesn't, I'll go by myself, but not until you've kitted," Millie mewed, determined. "Remember to breathe evenly. It helps." Whitewing gasped, but attempted to even out her breathing.

I was more thankful for Millie then ever. Even if she kept her kittypet name, it didn't matter. She was still determined, and more helpful then Daisy ever was.

"Thank you," I whispered softly to her. Millie just flicked my ears with her tail and went back to helping me encourage Whitewing.

This wasn't so hard now... I guess...

But Blossomkit was still out there.

Evia's POV:

Nothing was more unnerving then walking through the territory with my paws guiding me instead of my mind. It was unnatural. I told myself to go right, my paws took my left, and vice versa. It scared me, and I was wondering if someone had switched my paws while I was sleeping.

Sounds like something Quay would do... If he could, that is.

I shook my head so Quay's name left my mind, and continued walking the invisible path.

Eventually, I realized I was heading towards a mass of cats, at least, that's what my senses told me. They reeked, that was for sure, and smelled of darkness, betrayal. I flicked my ears, noting this. Sounded a lot like me. Curiousity took over, and I slowly snuck down towards the "camp", where the cats seemed to be living. I could hear their voices coming out of the entrance, some cruel and some questioning. None sounded too kind.

The guard didn't see me, because I had taken a precuation and positioned myself downwind before heading towards them. If the wind switched on me, I was unsure as to what I would do, but I'd figure that out later. "Almost as dark as the Travelers, but they seem to be more organized," I murmured under my breath, quietly putting a white paw forward, then another.

Something behind me cracked, and I whirled frantically, in a panic. It hadn't been me. I was standing on a bunch of leaves.

Then I noticed a stick, or half of one, lying a few tail-lengths behind me, covered in pine needles.

"Kittypet..."

My head snapped forward.

Foxdung!

* * *

**There's chapter twelve. I hope you enjoyed it! I was going to put up a poll for who Blossomkit's mentor should be, but I think it should be a surprise. I have one in mind, now**

**Also, there was a Ready or Not chapter. That chapter has been edited. I've decided to keep the cats whose POVs are used limited. Roary will not be one of them, and has been changed to Quay's POV. Sorry about the confusion. There you go. It's not a major change, I'm just saying.**

**Just wait. I have no intention of changing what happens in the next chapter. I'm warning you, it'll be fun for me. I don't know how you'll take it, but I'll look forward to it. **

**Hope you liked the cliffy! (I'm making so many of those lately, isn't it annoying? Oh well. I don't know if they'll end anytime soon.)**

**Please review! I love you guys!**

**Ezzy**


	13. Invincible

**It is time for Chapter 13. You all must be so happy. I'm sorry it took me so long. School has been so stressful! I had an orchestra concert, and we had a whole lot of papers to write, so I apologize. I was briefly sick of writing, which astounds even me! Sick of writing? How? I'll never know.**

**Reviews:**

**Tysanne- Thank you so much. I'm glad you loved it, especially since you don't read these much.**

**x-Black-White-Petals-x- You'll figure out what happens soon, otherwise this story is completely pointless. I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer- Erin Hunter owns the Warriors books and its charries, not I.**

Evia's POV:

Kittypet! Who dared to name me as one of them! I was far greater than one of those fat, lazy furballs. "I am not a kittypet," I informed the mystery tom. **(bare with me on the description of this next cat, who even though I took the name from an existing cat(but he was an apprentice in the book, and now he's not), I could find no description in the Warriors books) **He looked barely older than I, and was light brown, with dark brown on his muzzle, ear tips, tail tip and paws. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm no kittypet," I told him curtly, fur bristling.

The tom eyed me warily, and his yellow eyes narrow. "Perhaps you have the body of a rogue, but you are foolish like a kittypet," he replied.

I flicked my tail. "Why is that, dearest tom?"

"You have no idea where you are, do you?" the tom asked, licking the backs of his fangs. I merely sat there, shaking my head. He took this as the perfect opportunity, lunging at me.

I unsheathed my claws instantly, hissing as I leaped back so he landed a few pawsteps away from me. I got on top of him in under a second, digging into his back. With a soft yowl he rolled, crushing me beneath him. I slid my claws out of his sensitive skin and pushed him off me. We both got to our paws, and though my muscles did not like the tom's weight, I was not the one bleeding already. Sheesh. Tough toms. Not!

He tackled me, biting onto my ear. I reacted instantly, clawing his belly and pressing my muzzle into his neck, cutting off his airway. He gagged and released my ear, instead rolling me and gripping onto my shoulders. I growled and ran into the wall of their "camp", ramming him into it. He protested, digging in deeper, so I tossed myself to the ground as he had done earlier, getting him off. The tom did not appreciate that, and pushed himself off the ground so he stood on his hind legs, clawing at my face. I ran straight into his belly, knocking him off balance. The tom fell, panting, but got up. I tensed my muscles, ready for an attack, when I heard paws hitting the earth from behind me. Not liking the looks of this, I leaped towards my first opponent, landing on his back and bringing him to the ground as we both fell to the side. I slid off of him, seeing as I had found no purchase in his fur in time, and I got up a split second before him, pressing my left front paw onto his neck as my head turned to face the reinforcements. This was not a fair fight.

Three cats stood there, glaring at me with disapproval and instant hatred. The one in the lead was a dark ginger she-cat. The two behind her were obviously at a lower position then her. One was a small brown tom, and the other was a dark brown tom, whose tail was covered in darker brown tabby markings.

This was not a fair fight at all. I couldn't fight four cats! I wasn't invincible.

The third tom with dark brown fur gave a frustrated hiss. "Scorchfang! You mousebrain!" he hissed as the so-called Scorchfang pushed me off of him. I would've leapt at him again, but I was outnumbered. "You lost to this kittypet?" He sounded surprised. Why did everyone think I was a kittypet? Did I look fat?

I glanced at my belly.

Nope, still deathly thin with my ribs showing.

"Why do you guys keep making the same mistake over and over again? I am not a kittypet," I cried out.

The lead cat, the she-cat, stepped forward and gazed into my eyes. "Rogue, then," she assumed.

"No."

"She smells of ThunderClan to me," the smaller tom insisted, hackles raised.

The she-cat lashed her tail. "Hush Oakfur! If this is true, then why is she so thin?" the leader pointed out. The tom named Oakfur stared at his paws, embarrassed.

"I agree! Besides, a ThunderClan rat could not defeat a Shadow warrior. Especially not my own apprentice," the third tom insisted.

"I'm agreeing with Snaketail on this one," the she-cat decided, and she came up to me and pushed me back with her muzzle. "Who are you?"

I bared my fangs. "Your worst nightmare," I replied, crouching low. "Don't touch me again."

"Russetfur…"

"Quiet, Scorchfang!" Snaketail warned, slapping a tail over Scorchfang's mouth. Wow. What a mousebrain.

Russetfur stood tall as she watched me. I didn't move. I just returned the stare. "We'll see what Sol wants to do with you," Russetfur finally meowed, gesturing to her three warriors. I hid my panic at hearing the name Sol. They had no idea...

Before I could complete the thought, Snaketail and Oakfur moved to guard my flanks, and assuming his position, Scorchfang moved to the back of it all, guarding my tail. I gritted my teeth. They wouldn't capture me so easily. I'd escape. "Why does it matter. Can I not go free?" I growled.

"You could yet be helping the clans, even if you are not part of them," Russetfur hissed, whirling around and leading me and my "body guards" into their home. My fur bristled with anger as I entered. All eyes were on me. The she-cats gasped, some sympathetic but others were hostile. However, most of the group were toms, and they all seemed ready to pounce. Well, one thing was for sure. They knew how to welcome their guests.

I stood tall though, waiting for the ever so familiar cat to approach, the cat who, if I could, I'd claw to bits.

"Who have you brought?" a deep voice sounded from my right. A black cat with the shape of a small lion strode into view, proud and over-confident.

"You know very well who, flea bag," I hissed.

The tom laughed. "Ah, but you are right, of course. I was just hoping you would've changed since we last met," he explained. He came up to me, examining me as if I were meat up for the claim.

I raised a paw with unsheathed claws. "Keep away from me, Sol, or the next thing you know you'll be missing your throat," I threatened.

Sol nodded. "As you wish, L..."

"Don't you dare say it, you maggot," I warned as Russetfur and the other three surrounding me made a notion to stop me from lunging.

Sol flicked his tail before they could do anything. Instantly they stopped, backed up into their original positions, and then stood still. Wow. They were broken under his paws. Weak. And they called me a kittypet. Ha! They dare not even defy Sol. "That won't be necessary," the powerful tom instructed. "What would you like me to call you, two-colored?"

A growl erupted in my throat at the old nickname. "Two-colored?" a tortoishell she-cat called out, bounding up to the group. Sol cast her a glare, but unlike the others, this cat stood her ground. "What makes you say so?" She raked her gaze over me, though it froze at my eyes. "Great StarCl..."

"Don't you say that name," Sol yowled, throwing himself at the she-cat and pinning her. "Blackstar has told you the rules. You know them like any other knows them, _she-cat_!" I despised the emphasis he put on the word she-cat, knowing very well what he was getting at. I wanted to leap onto him to throw him off the she-cat and yell for her to run, to warn her of the scum's misdeeds, but I knew better at the moment, especially when the she-cat burst out laughing.

"Blackstar has told me the rules, true. But who forced him? Besides, if you're as powerful as you say you are, you shouldn't flinch at a simple word, such as StarClan. I mean, honestly, it's just a word to you isn't it? Besides, flinching is bad for the powerful figures in our clan," the tortie hollered, still laughing as she pushed Sol off of her. She stood, shook out her pelt, and walked over to me, sniffing my head from a distance. "Now, since you are so mighty and filled with knowledge, explain to me, Almighty One, why this she-cat has another cat's eye. And which one is her's? The blue one or the gray one?"

Sol hissed and stood, walking over to the mysterious, amazing she-cat and wrapping a furry tail around her neck. "That is not of your concern. Do not put a paw where you are not wanted," Sol hissed.

For the first time; Scorchfang, Snaketail, Oakfur and Russetfur looked at my eyes. Their own widened and they freaked. "It's a curse," Scorchfang insisted, spitting at where my paws where. I dodged and growled.

"I've got better aim, tom! Want me to prove it?" I challenged, my tail swinging back in forth in anticipation.

"Is that how it's going to be?"

"We'll tear you to shred, mousebrain!"

"Curse!"

"Two-colored!"

"Sol! What do we do!"

"Who brought the half-starved rat to our home?"

"Wait until Blackstar..."

_"SILENCE!"_

That caught everyone's attention, and they all closed their mouths and turned to see a large white tom with even larger black paws. He looked proud and persistent, definetly mean, and even more so an idiot.

"Blackstar," Russetfur managed to meow, swallowing and running to join him. But he immediately walked over to Sol, leaving Russetfur in the dust. Were they mates or something?

No. Something told me in Russetfur's eyes that this was not the case. She seemed frustrated, and her expression was filled with exasperation. She wasn't distressed. She was angry. They all seemed like that.

Like me.

Apparently, the white tom was Blackstar, which made no sense unless you looked at his paws. But if we had black stars, would they show up in the sky? No. That's why this made no sense. Stupid Clans and their stupid names that were so pathetic and dumb! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

"Sol?" Blackstar asked, looking at my enemy with admiration and love, which was kind of gross. Knowing they were both toms made it worse.

Sol turned to him. "It seems we have an unusual rogue on our hands. She beat Scorchfang," Sol explained, judging Scorchfang's wounds. I purred as Scorchfang hissed and stalked off in another direction, towards a crack in a stone that smelled strongly of herbs, making my whiskers twist. It was fun embarrassing these cats. "And if you look at her eyes..."

Blackstar didn't let him finish. He lunged at me, claws unsheathed, pinning me. He stared into my eyes with horror. "What abomination is this?" Blackstar cried out, staring at my eyes. My "curse" eyes narrowed, staring at him without blinking, locking onto his own pair of eyes.

"She is a two-colored," Sol said, sounding almost unhappy. It was an act, of course.

"Two-colored?" Blackstar asked, still keeping me pinned to the ground.

"Yeah. You know, my eyes? Only one cat get's eyes like me, and they have to be pretty beautiful and powerful. So hey, guess that means you're not," I spat, biting his left paw to free myself. Blackstar jumped back, fangs flashing. I just shook my head.

"You've got fire, rogue," Blackstar told me. I hid a flinch at the word fire. "I like that in a cat. Maybe... Sol, what do you think of a new Shadow warrior?"

Sol purred. "It's a great idea!" he rejoiced.

I gave a howl in protest. "I will never join you. You are as you call yourself. A shadow. I've heard story, but by all, this is one of the worst things I've ever seen. You're all idiots! You are but a shadow! No one notices you, and you are all pathetic! Besides, I will not team up with that black hearted and furred monster," I hissed, gesturing with my feathery tail to Sol, angry.

"We won't force you, two-colored," Sol assured her with false warmth.

"Perhaps you'll change your mind," Blackstar meowed, "once we keep you as prisoner." I flicked my ears as a black and white tom and a tortie and white she-cat approached me. I fought off the she-cat the moment she pounced, and managed well fighting both of them, but then a dark brown tom caught me as well, and they all pinned me.

I gave a hiss before silencing myself. The three cats escorted me toward the crack in the stone I had seen earlier when Scorchfang went in there. They shoved me in there, and a small tabby tom looked over at me, confusion etched on his face. "Welcome," he meowed, his voice betraying his size. I walked into the den, knowing I couldn't escape now until nightfall. "I apologize for my Clan."

I spat on the ground. "Is that what you call this wretched place?" I inquired quite rudely.

The tom sighed, and I noticed he smelled of herbs, like Jay did. Herbs surrounded me, and in the corner was a sleeping and groaning Scorchfang. I purred at my work.

"Unfortunately," the tom finally said. "I am Littlecloud. You are?"

"Well, those outside are calling me two-colored," I answered dryly. Littlecloud didn't question it when he saw my eyes, though it seemed to worry him.

"Alright. I suppose you are to stay here?"

I wasn't sure myself. "I guess..." my meow started, but drifted off into the distance. "I need to get out of here," I said in a quieter voice.

Littlecloud gazed at my eyes and nodded. "I agree. Your eyes suggest your destiny lies beyond this dark place," he decided.

"What happened here?"

Littlecloud sighed. "Long story short, Sol came here before I could restore Blackstar's faith in StarClan," Littlecloud explained. "Though as a rogue, I expect that makes no sense."

My eyes narrowed as hostility welled in my being. "No, but the word Sol does," I told him darkly. Littlecloud eyed me warily, but spoke no more of it, offering me a piece of lizard as a meal. I grimaced, but ate it. Stupid paws. I'd have to kill them later for sending me here.

Jaypaw's POV

Whitewing had given birth to her kits thanks to Millie and Daisy, and with me telling her when the kits were coming and when to push. The four little newborns were just starting to suckle, I could tell by the sounds they were making as the new mother cooed to them. I sighed, not exhausted physically, but emotionally yes. The stress was a little much since I had barely remembered what to do when a she-cat was kitting, having only been there one time.

That's when I heard the frantic pad of paws. "Jaypaw!" I cringed and the name, but recognized the voice.

"Leafpool!" I whirled to face her and she gasped at the healthy kits by Whitewing. "I sent Rosepaw after you, but I guess you were far away. Whitewing was giving birth so..."

"Jaypaw... Brilliant job, Jaypaw. StarClan have blessed you," Leafpool insisted, honestly surprised. A swell of pride was growing inside me. "Speaking of which, you should receive your name soon. You are far over due."

The feeling inside me made me feel... What was the word I was looking for here? I wasn't sure. I'd think of it later.

"Thank you Leafpool, but Daisy and Millie helped me," I told her, trying to look good. Really, it was just Millie, but I was not ready to hear Daisy complain.

Millie purred. "Nonsese, Jaypaw. Now, Whitewing, what are they going to be named?"

Whitewing was probably pointing to different ones with her tail, so once she was done I'd have to try and look into her mind and see if I could catch glimpses of them. I was working on memorizing their scent at the moment.

"This one is Streamkit, this one is Cavekit, and I'll call this one on the end Meadowkit," Whitewing began. Wait, there were four kits...

It seemed Whitewing was deep in thought. "And the last one... Lostkit." That made me stiffen up. Lost... Like the Evia kind of Lost? I swallowed hard. No. It had to be a coincidence.

Probing Whitewing's mind, I looked for images of the kits.

Streamkit was a blue color, with silver tips on her ears and bright blue eyes.

Cavekit was pure black with brown eyes.

Meadowkit was white with black markings on her muzzle, tail, and a few areas on her back, and she too had brown eyes.

However, Lostkit's image was burned into my brain. She was a dark blue-gray tabby she-cat, with blue eyes, though one seemed to be changing color.

And yes, kits don't open their eyes for weeks, but something told me their eyecolor, and I was aware of the strange feeling flowing through Whitewing, telling her their weird ways. It was obvious where Streamkit had gotten her name, her future eye color mostly, though her fur was part of it. Cavekit was black, and Meadowkit's eye color also played a part. Though Lostkit... At the very mention of her name, I sensed a prickle of unease travel through Whitewing. I couldn't blame her. The same awkwardness travelled through me, as well.

I suppressed a shudder, ridding myself of the image. This was beyond StarClan's doing. Far beyond.

Still, I covered up my unease, knowing Leafpool would tell me to return to the den. "Jaypaw, let's go," Leafpool purred, and I sensed pride. Finally, what I deserved. Nodding, I followed her scent into the den, and was bombarded with rich scents of herbs. I sighed, proud of myself. I'd get my name, and even though it wouldn't be a warrior name, it was a name, and I wouldn't push my luck just yet.

I finally recognized the feeling. It was like no one could take me on. No one could challenge me. It was as if I had already received my name.

But what did you call this feeling?

* * *

**There you go! The thirteenth chapter! I hope you're happy. I held off a paper to finish this up, and hopefully I'll finish that paper. I probably will, I'm just that amazing. (whatever you say, Ezzy) Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Please review!**

**New Charries:**

**1. Streamkit**

**2. Cavekit**

**3. Meadowkit**

**4. Lostkit**

**Ezzy**


	14. Announcement

**Chapter fourteen is here! I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. The holidays are coming and I've found I have no time... Sadness. Total sadness. I'm sorry for the hold up.**

**Reviews:**

**Airking- Don't be sad Airking! Here's the next chapter. And thanks for reading. I'm glad you loved it so much to read it all in one day. (I've done that sometimes... I end up writing my papers at like... midnight.) Enjoy!**

**Recognition(s):**

**Wolfe (why I didn't think of calling you this earlier I'll never know) and Icy (that's my amazing nickname for her) are now being recognized for reviewing more than once and loving my story. Thanks for supporting me guys! I'm glad you continue to read my story. Evia's not a ghost, but that's okay, because it was awesome anyway, and we all know that. Go Wolfe. And Icy... What is there to say about the hyper person who reviews? I'm glad you like the story Icy, and yeah, I like Lostkit too. (personally Streamkit's my favorite, Cavekit and Lostkit tie for second, and then Meadowkit)**

**Now that Evia's in a Clan, what will happen? Well you have to read to figure it out, so yeah. Go ahead.**

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not I. I claim none of this but my plot and the charries I list at the bottom, so there you go.**

* * *

**_Actual Announcement for Story:_**

**_WWWWAAAAIIIITTTT! Do not read the chapter just yet! I have a random question that I actually am considering using in future chapters! But I am undecided! Help me decide by going to my profile! PLEASE! There you will find a magical poll. The question is; If Evia were a warrior, what would her name be? I have many choices, so choose three and submit your vote. I'm not sure when I'll close the poll, so hurry up and vote! Also, I have posted Evia's biography (bio) on my profile if you would like to see it. But do not read her history unless you want to ruin it for yourself!_**

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

"You're getting your name?" I cried out, pleasantly surprised by Jaypaw's news. At last. He had been so lonely and left out when Lionblaze and I had gotten our names. Jaypaw nodded, still purring. I licked his ears. "That's great!"

Lionblaze nodded. "StarClan's going to be happy that you got your name," Lionblaze meowed.

"I know. We'll finally be able to fulfill that prophecy," Jaypaw agreed. A sense of unease spread throughout his pelt, but it was gone so fast I wondered if it was my own imagination.

I sighed and sat down, digging into my untouched vole. "I wonder why Leafpool hesitated to give you a name moons ago," I wondered aloud.

Jaypaw remained silent, and for a second I thought I had offended him.

"I did start training as a medicine cat late," he finally mewed, and then he stood up and walked off.

Lionblaze flicked his ears. Then he licked the golden fur on his chest. "He's never in a good mood," Lionblaze remarked.

I shook my head. "I wish I understood."

"Why bother? He will push you away before you get anywhere near an explanation," Lionblaze remarked.

I narrowed my eyes, glancing up at him. "But…"

"No. Jaypaw brought this on himself. Let him deal with it," Lionblaze decided, glaring at me before standing up and picking up the fresh-kill bones. He stalked off, and I stood there, frozen to the spot. Hadn't he been such a nice and socialable tom only days before?

Both my brothers had been acting so weird lately. Understanding it was beyond me. One was shut off from everything, one acted like he was above everything. Perhaps I'd never understand, but I wish I did.

I walked over to the medicine cat den. We had a few more days until the gathering, so I guessed Jaypaw still had to wait awhile, but I could see he was happy as he listened to Leafpool list off which cat was sick and with what. Eventually he stood, brushed past me with a nod and a purr, and padded over to the elders den.

He still had a while, but at least he knew Leafpool didn't think of him as worthless.

"Hollyleaf! Wanna go hunting?"

I pricked my ears, whirling around. It was Honeyfern. Behind her stood Mousewhisker and Brackenfur. I nodded to the three of them before running over. "Where to?"

"Sky Oak normally holds all the prey before Leaf-bare," Brackenfur reasoned, licking a paw to distract himself.

"Good idea!" Mousewhisker mewed. "Come on." The four of us made our way towards Sky Oak.

When we got there, we all opened our mouths to allow prey scents to wash over us. It took a while, but in the end I discovered Brackenfur was right. I smelled a lot of squirrels, and was that... starling? I licked the tip of my nose once before gliding along the ground, aiming for the starling. Honeyfern was right behind me, and ended up tripping on my tail, causing me to fall and alert the starling. I stood quickly, leaping seven tail lengths into the air to make sure the starling didn't escape. When I landed, Brackenfur and Mousewhisker were staring at me. Honeyfern must've missed my impossible leap because she was saying sorry over and over again. I spat out the now dead starling. "It's okay, Honeyfern. I still got it," I told her reassuringly.

Honeyfern's mouth opened, then closed. "Wow," Mousewhisker whispered. My fur grew hot with embarrassment as I quickly went back to hunting.

Hopefully they wouldn't think anything of my little display...

We arrived back at camp, and only Mousewhisker seemed to be talking about my incredible catch. Honeyfern hadn't even seen it, and Brackenfur was old enough to not gossip. I sighed in relief and made my way to the fresh-kill pile to drop off everything. Lionblaze approached, laughing his head off with Mousewhisker trailing behind him.

"Mousewhisker says you leaped higher than a SkyClan cat could, the one from the legends," Lionblaze commented.

"She did!"

"Whatever. At least you caught it," Lionblaze pointed out. Mousewhisker's ears and whiskers drooped, and his tail dragged. No one believed him. That was good. He stalked off and threw himself into the warriors den, probably to take a nap.

Lionblaze gestured towards a secluded part of camp blocked off by a stone. Sneaking in there, he got straight to the point. "What happened?" he questioned.

"The starling was getting away! It must've heard me, but I couldn't just let it get away," I quickly defended myself.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. Then he sighed. "Life is so complicated with this prophecy," he finally meowed.

I shook my head. "We'll figure something out."

Lionblaze snorted. "Good luck with that. I doubt Jaypaw will agree with anything we suggest. He's so close to StarClan it's beyond freaky! Who knows what he's hiding from us?"

"Nothing," I murmured.

Lionblaze stood up and looked around. "Maybe you're right. But something doesn't feel right. You know? It's like I licked my fur the wrong way," Lionblaze mewed uncertainly. I nodded sympathetically. "Come on, sis. Let's go."

"Lionblaze."

The golden tom turned to look at me, and I bowed my head. He'd growl at me for worrying, but how could I not? "What about WindClan? They have not attacked after falsely accusing us of stealing prey," I pointed out shyly.

The mighty warrior flicked his ears. He was dismissing my worries like he always did. He took it seriously for two minutes, then let it drop. That's what he always did. But I guess it was better than Jaypaw, who wouldn't even listen at all. "WindClan is testing us to see what we do. They're casting one more threat, probably preparing themselves, eating more so they don't look half-starved," Lionblaze reasoned. I nodded and followed him out of our private discussion area.

Still, how could WindClan accuse me, and ThunderClan, of breaking the Warrior Code? Of all Clans, surely we were the ones who followed with the most devotion, with the most care.

Jaypaw's POV

The day seemed more exciting with a new promise in the air. I could become a true medicine cat, with a true name. The thought made my pelt stand on end. Still, I had to work hard to make sure Leafpool didn't change her mind, but I was confident she was not. The pride was pouring off of her.

After I delivered all the herbs I needed to, I made my way back to the den.

"Jaypaw," Leafpool called out gently.

I pricked my ears, signaling I was listening.

"I would perform your naming ceremony now, Jaypaw. But you want the other medicine cats to see you receive your name, right?" Leafpool asked.

I nodded. "I'll wait a little while longer," I told her.

Leafpool's feelings changed to relieved. I was not in a snapping mood today, and for that she seemed thankful.

I wondered what would happen when we went back to the pool, though? StarClan was still fighting the cruel cats, I was sure of it.

The chill wind that promised leaf-bare washed over me. I shook slightly. I had nearly forgotten that the time for snow was coming, the time for cold and little prey. "Leafpool, what has really been going on in the Clan. No one seems to tell me anything," I finally meowed.

"That's odd," Leafpool commented, more to herself than me. "ShadowClan, until recently, have remained silent. WindClan have also, until recently, remained quiet and peaceful, but now they say they prepare to attack us for stealing their prey, which is beyond me. We have stolen nothing." I pricked my ears, waiting for more. Leafpool sighed. "RiverClan does nothing, as usual. They are RiverClan, that is all. But it is ShadowClan that worries me the most," the she-cat admitted.

I nodded. "Agreed. Who knows what lies Sol has been telling them, and why have they suddenly gone protective?"

Leafpool shook her head. "We will not find out. A few more days and we will be attending the Gathering again, but ShadowClan will not be there," she reminded me. I sighed and stood. "Where are you going, young one?"

I said nothing, just turned around and left the den. I made my way out of camp, no one stopping me. They were well aware that I would be receiving my name shortly, meaning that I had something better to do than sit in my mossy nest.

My paws softly hitting the earth were one of the few sounds that rang in the forest as I veered right. Squirrels were gathering acorns at the last minute, and there was the sound of a few mice quickly hiding from my presence, though their attempt was unnecessary. Medicine Cats didn't hunt or fight, just learned moves. Except for me. Special Jaypaw.

Dismissing my slight anger so as not to alert WindClan to my presence, I walked over to the border and started exploring, scenting wherever possible. I was nearing the lake when I smelled it, that faint aroma that I loved. Evia. She had been here. The scent was a few days old. She hadn't been here in a while. But that did not make things simpler. She had been here. That's when I also smelled rabbit and squirrel. Nosing the sand and bit of shrub, I found a few bodies of small prey. It seemed Evia had been hunting as well. But... How long had she been here; hunting and living? How long had she gone unnoticed?

Narrowing my eyes, I quickly threw the prey into the lake, making sure to listen for the splash of them landing, and then ran back to camp as fast as my paws could carry me. But I froze.

She wouldn't want me to tell, would she?

But what would it matter? She ran off before I could even figure out how I could help her. Who knew where Evia was now? Not me.

Scowling, I returned to camp, and I told Firestar...

-against my better judgement-

To make sure to renew WindClan borders immediately.

.........................................................................................

The moon gathering came fast, and before I knew it Brambleclaw was calling out warrior names. "...Hazeltail! Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Thornclaw and Brightheart. We're heading out for the gathering!" Brambleclaw called. All around me you could hear cats coming out of their dens to crowd around Brambleclaw and Firestar.

"Enough! Let's go!" Firestar yowled, obviously eager to head to the gathering. I wonder why that was. Perhaps my grandfather had some interesting news.

"Firestar!"

The tom stopped in his tracks, and I heard Graystripe approach his leader and friend. "What of Blossomkit?" Graystipe asked, worried.

"We have searched for her. It's been a few days. Where had her scent ended up?" Firestar asked.

"The trees," Graystripe answered.

The leader thought this over. "Did you try seeing if she ever left the ground?" Graystripe must've nodded, because Firestar went on. "Then allow two warriors to go search in the trees tonight while we're gone, but no more than that, understood?"

"Yes, Firestar!"

With that, the crowd of cats moved out of camp and headed for the gathering.

Would they ever find Blossomkit, though?

A fear clenched my heart. I was supposed to protect her, wasn't I? She was the tiny flower that needed defending. I wasn't sure as to why, but surely it was a bad idea to allow the kit to wander aimlessly who knows where. What if a badger or fox found her? Or... one of the clans? I unsheathed and sheathed my claws for a second as I left ThunderClan camp behind. I'd have to look for her immediately.

...............................................

I followed towards the back of the line today, with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf patiently guiding me around, though I clearly didn't need their assistance. I was not weak, and even if I couldn't see, I had other senses much sharper than their own.

I was more than glad when we finally were done skirting the beach, because my paws were soaked, and were now waiting in line at the fallen tree trunk to get onto the island. Eventually it was my turn, and unsheathing my claws, my paws carried me across the trunk as fast as possible. There was this feeling inside me, telling me to get there as fast as possible. This meeting was important, that much was obvious. There was this aura surrounding the tree tonight. What made tonight so special, anyhow?

It appeared that WindClan had gotten here first, and RiverClan was arriving just behind ThunderClan. I made my way to the back of the groups to listen to any conversation that struck me of interest without them noticing. I did not wish to cause a commotion.

Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar were all in the tree now, their deputies at the roots. Their scents told me that. I could tell Firestar was about to call everyone together. His voice started to ring throughout the island, but he was interrupted.

"Dear Firestar. Starting without us? We thought you knew better then that," a voice hissed.

"Blackstar!" Leopardstar exclaimed, obviously surprised.

I scented the air to see who else had come. It appeared Russetfur was there, Scorchfang as well, Littlecloud, Ivytail, Smokefoot, Crowfrost and Ratscar.

Then there was Sol. I would recognize that smell anywhere.

"Greetings, Firestar, Onestar and Leopardstar," he spoke. His voice was so recognizable as well. How could you miss it?

"Hello Sol," Firestar answered, shocked like the others. Murmuring broke out in the clearing. "What brings you here?"

"You'd think you'd know that! We found a she-cat in our territory, and she smelled of the clans. Now which one of you sent her?!" Blackstar retorted angrily.

"A she-cat, Blackstar?" Leopardstar inquired. "I don't think any of us have any idea what you're talking about."

Blackstar was evidently irritated. Apparently we were all mousebrains and were supposed to know what they were talking about. "She is a two-colored one. A fiery one at that. But you needn't worry. She'll be... taken care of by us. But you'll regret it soon," Blackstar assured us all, his voice carrying a suggestive threat. My fur bristled. Who was he talking about?

"Must we always make accusations and start fights?!" Hollyleaf yowled. I stiffened. What was she doing? "Don't you see that none of us sent a spy? Why is it that at every gathering we can't just talk about new kits and warriors and get it overwith? Why is it that we feel that we have to fight?" Hollyleaf was angry and desperate. I pinpointed her position, and as one Lionblaze and I tackled her, slapping our tails to her mouth.

"Hush!" I hissed to her.

"Hollyleaf! Do you want to be an idiot? Don't talk unless you want Firestar to claw our ears off," Lionblaze warned, and we both got off our sister. She gave a grunt and got up.

"It's against the warrior code," she mewed worriedly. "I mean, what if the clouds cover up the moon again. StarClan can't possibly be happy with..."

"Clans are meant to fight. There is nothing wrong with it. It's how we sort out our differences," Lionblaze reasoned.

"What makes you think we'll take your word. You're not even a full warrior. You are part kittypet," Smokefoot roared.

Firestar's scent told me he was uncomfortable with the whole situation, as was I. Who was this cat? "Blackstar, what of this cat? What do you mean two colored?" Firestar asked.

"One eye is of a different color than the other," Sol calmly explained.

Blackstar hissed. He obviously disagreed with that simple explanation. Perhaps he hated this cat, or was scared of her?

Still, what kind of cat had two different eye colors?

But I knew that was not the question that was truly bugging me and clawing at my heart. That was not the correct question to be asking. Hadn't Longtail once said "You can ask a lot of questions, but sometimes you figure out more by asking less. It depends on whether they're the right questions to ask."

So here's my question;

Did I know that she-cat?

I had an odd feeling I didn't need to ask the question. That I knew the answer. And that's what scared me the most, was the fact that I knew. And it might just be my undoing. That I am sure of.

"Blackstar, you have come to wrongly accuse these clans of sending a spy," Firestar began, trying to keep his temper in check.

He was having better luck than Leopardstar, who was hanging on to her composure just barely. "You have no further business here. You have forgotten StarClan and the warrior code. Be gone!"

Sol, Blackstar and the warriors did not hesitate, and they left, pride flowing off their pelts.

The gathering went on as if nothing had happened, but I knew better, as did Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Others had noticed it too, and were beginning to wonder and murmur to one another. It appeared things had been going on in ShadowClan, if you could call them a clan, that we had not known, and that was interesting. No doubt Firestar and Leopardstar would want to get to the bottom of this. Of course, Onestar's emotions and general thoughts hit me like a boulder. He figured it was not his problem, that ShadowClan was not a threat, that we all were acting like a bunch of kittypets, scared of the ShadowClan cats.

But that was Onestar, wasn't it.

The gathering came to a close, and after all the she-cats and toms got their fair share of sharing-tongues, we headed out, and arrived back in ThunderClan after keeping a brisk pace. Worry flowed off Firestar's pelt. He was obviously worried about his camp. ShadowClan could've snuck out as soon as Blackstar and Sol returned to take over.

When we got there, the warriors were still there, welcoming us home. But Graystripe, Ashfur and Berrynose were not back yet from their search for Blossomkit. I sighed and wearily walked back to my den. I'd figure this out, and everything else. Who the cat was, how to protect Blossomkit, and anything else if I could help it.

But my journey seemed impossible and that just pissed me off.

* * *

**I am so quoting Jaypaw on that last part. (It's my favorite part of the whole chapter for some reason.)**

**I think this is my second longest chapter so far in this story, which I am glad, though hopefully there will be longer chapters.**

**Now, Wolfe, Icy, Books-to-the-ceiling, and Nightclaw were the first four to review my story repeatedly, and so, in honor of them, I believe it's only fair to dedicate Whitewing's four kits to them. You guys will always have a little piece of this story now, in honor of you. Thanks so much.**

**Oh, and Long Shadows just came out, and I read it. (not just came out, but same thing) I think it was okay, but part of it really got me pissed. Ugh! And I got Sol's description messed up, but you all know what I mean. I'll have to fix it later.**

**Okay, so, everyone knows how much I love reviews, so if you don't mind... Please review! I love you guys, and thanks for reading the fourteenth chapter, Announcement. Happy Holidays! Oh, and thanks Wolfe for pointing out my mistakes on this. I'd edit the rest of it, but I'm tired. Good night! Or good day! Or... I'm not sure what time it is for you guys so yeah, you get my point.**

**Ezzy!**


	15. Time is the Enemy

**Okay, so after the holidays I had tests and stuff for the rest of my school year, and my school just got out, so now I can write again! But only for a bit. On Monday I'm leaving for Costa Rica for a week or two, so I'm hoping to write two chapters before then. (Good luck with that, Ezzy) I deeply apologize, and I'll take part of the blame. But blame the rest on my damn schedule... growl... Oh, and to make up for it, this is a slightly longer chapter than normal.**

**Reviews: (I love these people who know I haven't updated but have reviewed anyway)**

**SnowsongIsAJaypawFan- I'm a Jaypaw fan too! Yay us. And I might put Evia back in ThunderClan... Who knows? I'll let you find out by yourself.**

**JayfeatherRulez101- Oh, another Jay fan! Yay! See? I'm updating. I'm sorry I couldn't do it before, which sounds so lame, but that's all I can say.**

**Airtrafficstreams- Your review is probably one of my favorites. Somebody loves my character! Which is good, because I'm nervous about putting my own characters in. I mean, what if people don't like them? That sort of thing. Just as you wanted, the story is being continued. **

**Note- I always found it annoying how people never updated their fanfictions, but now I totally understand. To all of you out there who suffer like I do... I understand and I'm glad that you actually wrote something at all. There. All done. Now you can read.**

* * *

BEFORE YOU READ! The poll I have posted before is now closed and you can see the results. There will be two more rounds. The second round has been posted. I'm hoping to get it narrowed down to three major names to vote from, or two. If you don't mind, please vote!

* * *

Evia's POV

"You got lucky, Two-Colored," a voice meowed calmly from the entrance to the medicine den. I didn't even look up, mostly because I didnt' want to. I knew who it was.

"Why do you say that, you rotten fleabag?" I spat, digging my claws into the dirt. There was no point to hide the rage from my voice.

I heard Sol coming closer, a soft purr in his throat. It sickened me to the core. "Blackstar still thinks your from one of the Clans. No wonder they wouldn't acknowledge you had come from their Clans. Does no one know you're here, Lost one?" he asked in a silky voice. His hot breath was on my neck.

I threw myself at him then, one paw aiming for his head. He caught it in his disgusting, yellow-toothed mouth, causing me to hiss out of frustration as I tried yanking back my gray paw. This was really getting irritating. "No," I lied. Even if Jay did know I was, he wouldn't come save me, so no worries there. **(no one loves poor Evia)**

"How disappointing for you," Sol commented through my paw, though I could tell he had seen through my lie. His words had a double meaning. "You were so close to the possibility. Too bad." Again, the double meaning was in his words and meow. I yanked my paw out of his stupid grip, licking it a little to get rid of the saliva he had left on my paw, which was disgusting by the way. It tasted vile, like mouse bile, except possible worse because it came from the dumb cat's mouth.

He turned around and left with a flick of his black tail, passing the guards that were stationed outside the den, Scorchfang being one of them. He had been so eager to prove himself again to these cats that imprisoned me. He liked to tease and insult me, and everytime I'd go to bite him, the other guard would push me back into my "cage", which was really starting to tick me off.

"Come back you cowardly piece of fox dung! Fight!" I yowled after him, trying to get him to take the bait and challenge me.

"Evia," a gentle voice murmured, so soft I barely even heard it.

I turned in surprise, forgetting small white Littlecloud was there. "Oh..."

"Fighting will never answer this problem of yours. However, I think you'll be fine. You'll get out of here soon enough," he told me reassuringly. I tried to let my gray tabby and white fur lie flat. I wanted to believe him, but there were around twenty warriors for me to fight. I wanted to question his reasoning. "Have you ever heard of signs, omens of some sort?" I nodded ruefully in answer. He took out a small paw to match the rest of his stature, and something was resting upon it. "I take this as a good sign for you."

I swallowed hard, not wanting to agree with him. After all, I had no idea how a stupid piece of plant could be important to my escape. The wind picked up slightly, blowing through the den, and blowing away the omen.

"I think it's a bad thing, actually, Littlecloud," I told him, watching as it disappeared from sight with the wind.

Blossomkit's POV

I felt so guilty, so horrible for what I had done. I frantically climbed up the branch of one of the trees and stayed there, shaking as I watched. I had gotten into the habit of doing this over and over again. Everyday I'd leave my new home, glance inside the camp, then head back up to try and figure a way out.

I couldn't go back, could I? They wouldn't want _me_ back.

It was my entire fault that the one thing that could have possibly helped save us was now captured. The one cat...

No, if I wanted to make amends I'd have to go back. I started climbing down the tree again, giving a little mew when my claws slid out from under me on the slick brown bark occasionally.

Then I bolted, needing to get to the border. There wasnt' time for fooling around anymore, for watching everything unfold. I had to act.

Jaypaw's POV

Once we had gotten back to camp, I could hear the murmurs, the start of conversations and rumors and arguments. No one had liked ShadowClan interrupting, suddenly appearing to accuse us of sending a spy. Who would want to mess with those filthy cats anyway? They were obviously mouse brains.

Firestar instantly wanted an update on Blossomkit, though I could tell he wasn't too concerned. Why, though? Why wasn't he worrying about Blossomkit? Deciding I wanted to find out his reason, I went and hid behind the walls of the nursery to listen in on their conversation.

"Anything to report on Blossomkit?" he asked, but I could sense hopelessness coming off of his voice, as if he didn't think they'd find her.

One of the warriors that had been on the search party, Brackenfur, responded, "Her scent went into ShadowClan."

Firestar didn't respond. In fact, I think he just stood there for a while. "We'll have to send warriors in to find her. Where is Graystripe?"

Graystripe? I had been so occupied I had forgotten he wasn't with them.

"I think he is going to wait and try and guess which direction she went in," Brackenfur answered.

Suddenly they stopped talking, and I heard them leave. I guess Firestar had ended the conversation. Stretching, I walked to the medicine den. "Leafpool?" I asked.

"Jaypaw?" she inquired in return.

"Blossomkit's scent went into ShadowClan," I decided to say.

"Are you sure?" Leafpool asked.

"That's what Brackenfur and Graystripe said," I meowed.

Leafpool appeared to be in thought, I could sense that. "Are they sending warriors in to find her?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have to gather herbs just in case there is a battle," Leafpool finally said before I heard her scuffling around to take a check on how many we had.

That's when she started muttering angrily under her breath. "Jaypaw, we'll have to go find more. Definitely horse tail, juniper maybe... more cobwebs for sure... But we have plenty of poppy," she commented.

"I'll get those right away," I said, feeling that I had to escape.

Leafpool immediately came over to me and nuzzled my neck. "Rest first, okay?" she said.

I nodded reluctantly, really wanting to leave but knowing she would be suspicious. Sighing, I went over to my den and curled into a ball.

_Everything smelled of fire and smoke. I immediately felt the inevitable sense of dread. _

Again_? I thought to myself, looking around. I hated this dream with a passion, a hatred that wouldn't die. It scared me to no end._

_Then I realized something._

_No... It wasn't the same dream as before. I was in ThunderClan territory, near the border, trees behind me and murky ShadowClan territory before me... There was mewling, hissing, and pain and anger was in the air. I looked around before running even closer to the boarder._

_"You know where she is?" a harsh voice hissed._

_I froze. A large brown tom, one who reeked and had eyes filled with burning hatred, loomed over... no... Blossomkit. She gave a shriek, trying to back away. She was cornered though, as much as I hate to admit it._

_"Blossomkit!" I shouted. Unfortunately, they didn't hear me. That's right. This was a dream, a dream where there was nothing my body could do to save her, even though I could see._

_"Who?" Blossomkit asked, trying to get free when he pinned her with a paw, wriggling with all the energy she had left. She was trying so hard._

_Where was Graystripe? Where was anybody? Why weren't they helping the kit who had gone missing, the kit who needed their help?_

_The fire around me grew stronger, and the heat grew unbearable as I tried to run to Blossomkit. She smelled the most of smoke. Her wide eyes were filled with terror._

_"Blossomkit!"_

_The fire was engulfing me. I couldn't stop them could I?_

_Yes, I could. There was still time. I knew that much. There had to be time, there was always time._

"There will be three, kin of your kin that hold the power of the stars in their paws."

_I know that already! Why was StarClan repeating that stupid old prophecy?_

"But one will be changed, and one will find new blood in the past. The flood of fire, the leader from four. It'll cleanse those whose paws are unsteady, and only when their seen as stars will they hold power. And the one who has nothing but darkness to offer will see two ways, walk through the fire, and cleanse the six stars of two skies."

_I gasped, unable to believe my ears. Never before had that part of the prophecy been spoken... I didn't understand... What did it mean?_

I sat up, startled at the dream. No. This was bad. That could be happening to Blossomkit right now.

I couldn't let that happen, as her protector. As her protector, I had to make sure that cat didn't do anything to her. This was my job, my position. "Should I go get those herbs, Leafpool?" I asked, trying to hide the panic in my meow. I needed an excuse to get out.

"Well, if you want..." she started, but I didn't let her finish. I nodded and tried to walk away calmly, but once I passed the entrance to camp I was bolting. I didn't want anyone to follow me. I knew Blossomkit was in trouble and I'd have to get her. Blossomkit was back and I knew where she was.

Now I'd have to see if I'd be able to be her protector.

My paws never seemed to go fast enough even as they pounded soundlessly against the foliage and earth. A growl formed in my throat. I knew I was getting closer. I smelled the border and ShadowClan's weak, dwindling stench.

I heard a small screech, causing me to skid to a halt so that I could still be covered by the trees. I didn't want the enemy to hear me. I was glad I was downwind. I wouldn't want them to sense me either. However, I could smell them, so I had the advantage, even if I was blind.

There were two cats besides Blossomkit's scent. One smelled similar to another scent I had found before... I searched my mind.

Yes! It was the one from the bush, the rogue that had encountered Evia. It wasn't the same as the other one though, the one that reeked just like the one in my dream, the brown tom. They were definitely different, maybe polar opposites. Their emotions were different. The brown tom was filled with frustration and rage, but surprisingly, the other was filled with fear and hesitance. But there was an eagerness there as well...

I didn't know what to do, for I had only been a warrior apprentice for a short time, and without training in preperation for this moment, there wasn't much to work with at such short notice. Scowling, I tried to sense their exact position. They were about ten tail-lengths away from me, and were currently occupied.

"You know her! You've seen her!" the one from my dream insisted impatiently.

"I__!"

"Ro_"

"Silence," the first cat hissed. "I don't need your commentary. Where is she?"

"Who?" Blossomkit managed to squeak.

"Evia!" the same cat shouted, frustrated. I heard a yelp of pain from Blossomkit, and realized I didn't have time for a plan. What had I said earlier? There was always time? Oh well, I lied. I had to protect her.

I ran forward, lunging towards the first scent. I had gotten lucky, landing on their back legs and sending them tumbling to the ground. "Blossomkit, run back to camp, now!" The tom quickly tossed me off him, so I had to charge again. "Go!"

Blossomkit quickly obliged. I heard her soft paw steps fade away, heading towards ThunderClan camp, thank StarClan.

"Don't let her get away!"

"Haven't you noticed?"

I had been in the middle of trying to claw the tom before me while he was batting my belly with his back claws, tearing my stomach up. He froze where he was while I continued to struggle against him. "Quiet, foolish cat," he spat, flipping us so he had me pinned. I gave a growl in response. "What were you saying?"

"He smells like her too, just faintly. But its there," the other cat pointed out in a somewhat hyper voice which instantly annoyed me to no end.

The tom on top of me (which I hate to have to say, but this was really awkward) sniffed me before nodding. "You know Evia as well," he observed.

I gave a hiss. "You wish," I spat, biting his paw and pushing him off me before bolting.

"Not him too!" the angry tom called out.

I didn't hear the other tom chasing me however. I think he was trying to hold the first tom back to make a new plan. I didn't mind. My legs ached from all the running. Too bad I wasn't part WindClan. **(trust me, he isn't, even if in the books you think his father might be Crowfeather, not for this story. his parents stay the same, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight.)**

When I was well hidden in ThunderClan forest, I scented the air. "Blossomkit, come out," I told her in a soft whisper.

I immediately heard a couple plants swish and move around. "Jaypaw?"

I stiffened. I hadn't noticed earlier. She was talking, actually speaking. Millie had been convinced she was mute, but she wasn't! She spoke! I looked in her general direction. "Blossomkit, why were you in ShadowClan?" I asked, not able to hide the concern in my voice.

There was some uncomfortable shifting from her. "Well, I had to follow her. The she-cat. She had two-colored eyes," she meowed.

There was an uneasy prickling in my pelt. "This she-cat... what was her name?" I asked.

"The black tom in ShadowClan called her Evia," Blossomkit mewed ever so softly.

I nearly collapsed. That was the two-colored she-cat that ShadowClan had captured? My nerves suddenly went haywire. "Blossomkit..." I hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then we have to get her out of there. I don't think there's much time," I said. "Come on."

Blossomkit eagerly followed, and I think she was actually walking beneath me, because I felt two ears against my stomach. She must've been scared.

"What if we're too late?" she inquired.

"We won't be," I said confidently, though I wasn't so confident on the inside.

One couldn't fight time. What if Blossomkit was right and we were too late? Time was a dangerous thing to mess with.

"Let's just keep going," I said, picking up the pace. Blossomkit adjusted almost instantly, though I heard her stumble. Sighing, my teeth gentle grabbed her scruff and picked her up so she didn't have to walk and trip anymore. We'd reach camp faster. My paws kicked it up another notch, and soon we were flying by the trees. I could feel the leaves slapping against my face.

I stopped before the entrance, where Brackenfur and Dustpelt were stationed. "Jaypaw!" Brackenfur exclaimed.

"What happened to Blossomkit? She's bleeding, as are you!" Dustpelt exclaimed. I pushed past them, panting like a dog as I ran to the medicine den.

"Leafpool!" I managed to shout around the bundle of fur in my mouth. "Blossomkit's injured."

Leafpool's footsteps could be heard coming towards me quickly. She sniffed Blossomkit in earnest. "Alright... Lay her down and get Millie and Graystripe. And tell Firestar if you haven't. I'll get her fixed," she assured me. I nodded and backed out.

"Millie! Graystripe!" I ran towards the nursery, where I could sense them. No doubt they were both distraught that their daughter was still missing. Graystripe must've returned while I had slept though. "I found Blossomkit."

"Great StarClan!" Graystripe meowed. "Where is she?"

"Where's my kit?" Millie asked in a more frantic voice.

"With Leafpool. She'll be fine," I told them, and they were running around me before I could say anything else. I was just hoping Blossomkit would get better so we could save Evia from ShadowClan.

Knowing I had something else to do, I turned around and made my way through the clearing. I could feel cats staring at me in curiosity. I guess I was still bleeding, and I had carried in Blossomkit, the kitten who had been missing for a few days. Sighing heavily out of being so tired once again, I navigated carefully until I reached the wall that lead to Firestar's den. I put forth a paw and felt around for the rock before leaping onto it and scrambling onto the other miniature ledges. Then I was on the larger one before Firestar's den. "Firestar," I called into the den.

There was some movement, like he was getting out of his den. "Jaypaw?"

"I found Blossomkit," I said.

"That's what the commotion was, was it?" Firestar asked, yawning as he came over to me.

I shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw, not sure how to ask what I had to. There was something that had to be done. Evia had to be saved. My mind just couldn't believe she was the two-colored cat that Blackstar and Sol had spoken of. "Yes... Firestar, I need to ask you a favor, because of Blossomkit," I finally told him.

This caught Firestar off guard, but he was obviously intrigued by my proposition. "We need to rescue that cat from ShadowClan. Blossomkit saw her," I explained.

Firestar didn't respond. In fact, he didn't move at all. His breathing was barely audible, and his intense gaze bore into my face, though I shared no emotions or thoughts with him. My face was blank. "When do you suggest we save this mysterious cat that Blossomkit saw?" he inquired.

"As soon as time allows." That was all I could think to say.

Firestar didn't question it. There must've been something in my eyes. "We'll need as many warriors as we can spare, then. Blackstar won't let go of this one," he said in a clear, leader-like voice. I was awed, but immediately managed to shake myself from my stunned state.

"Yes. But we should do it stealthily if we can. Night would be best, and only the most skilled should go, the ones who can be quiet and tricky and clever," I explained.

Firestar considered my advice. "I see. I'll check with Brambleclaw and Leafpool." Then he, like so many others, brushed past me, but with a different purpose.

* * *

**I know you're all so happy now that I have unleashed the prophecy. You guys knew the first part, but the second part is all mine. I bet you're curious now. I'll repeat again for you guys so you know what the full prophecy is now that it's been revealed. **

_**There will be three**_

_**Kin of your kin**_

_**That hold the power of the stars in their paws**_

_**But one will be changed**_

_**And one will find new blood in the past**_

_**The flood of fire**_

_**The leader from four**_

_**It'll cleanse those whose paws are unsteady**_

_**And only when their seen as stars will they hold power**_

_**And the one who has nothing but darkness to offer**_

_**Will see two ways**_

_**Walk through fire**_

_**And cleanse the six stars of two skies**_

**It's long, but there it is. You all excited? I'd love to see some reviews, and I'm hoping to reach fifty while I'm away. (hopefully I can put up another chapter before I leave too) Thank you so much for sticking with me. Hope you loved it so far.**

**Ezzy**


	16. Doubt

**So I didn't get time to update a second time before I left to go to Costa Rica, so here I am updating again. (Ezzy's back in the states with a decent computer) Huzzah! And I also had to go to a college program, and then school started and there's a wrap-up of my surprisingly busy summer without updating. I apologize. I might just put this on hiatus since I totally suck at updating. And, in my defense, while I was gone I totally forgot this document existed and almost started a whole new chapter sixteen. Glad I found this one. Call me lazy but it saves me lots of work.**

**Reviews:**

**NewProphecy- I did read Sunrise recently. And found out that it really pisses me off. Sorry to those who loved it. I was only glad that one cat died in particular and that is all.**

**WinterSky101- Do you really expect me to answer that? An authoress has her secrets, and she shall reveal those secrets, and the answers to your questions, in due time. Actually, soon. I'm glad you like the story and prophecy.**

**Icy- I know the prophecy is long, but I'm glad you like it. And now I'm back in school, too. It's like this never ending cycle of "me being stupid and not updating" and "schedule being evil". Oh well. I'm very glad you're still reading. Probably one of my most dedicated readers. :) The smilies are happy with you too (:**

**Here we go. Chapter sixteen!**

Jaypaw's POV

I don't know what I should've expected. I had told Firestar late in the night that we should go rescue Evia, so it wasn't like we could've left then and there. Then, being the mousebrains they are, they had to test cats to see which would go to ShadowClan, so most likely it'll be another good two or three days before they can leave.

I didn't know how to tell them that by the time we left to retrieve Evia it would be too late. So, of course, I didn't.

Still, I sat there for a while, listening to Firestar search for Brambleclaw. I heard Graystripe and Millie conversing rather loudly and excitedly, no doubt due to their discovered daughter. Their feelings seemed to rub off on me, for I felt happy too, which was something that never happened.

Sighing, I left the leader's den, skillfully leaping onto the ledges that I knew were there from experience. When I entered the medicine den, at first I heard Graystripe and Millie still gushing over their kit. Then Leafpool seemed to try and tell them calmly that she needed to heal Blossomkit, so she dismissed them. I heard Millie approach me. "Thank you so much, Jaypaw. I'm glad you're getting your name this half moon. You deserve it," she told me whole-heartedly. I nodded in acknowledgement as she licked my forehead and walked on.

"I owe you one, Jaypaw," Graystripe said, cuffing my ear playfully before I heard him too, walk away. After that I could hear nothing but Leafpool voicing her thoughts as she scurried around getting herbs for, most likely, Blossomkit. Blossomkit was playing mute still. Did she think she'd gain something from never talking around the others?

"You're doing great Blossomkit. All the cobwebs are in the right places, and if I give you a poppy seed you'll be able to rest just fine," Leafpool was telling the kit, who didn't respond. "Blossomkit, I need you to tell me what happened to you." Again, no words came from Blossomkit's mouth.

There was silence, frustration coming from Leafpool's end. Blossomkit was giving off more of a soft, hesitant glow, one that was scared. The images that were flashing in her mind reached me easily, making me inhale sharply momentarily.

_She had been resting in the tall pine for quite some time, thankful that she was from ThunderClan and had the ability to climb trees in her blood. Still, the rough, sticky bark that covered this particular tree made it slick and caused it to give off a strange odor, even if it did seem to disguise her scent. She remembered that she had been staying for a few days now, almost as if she was grieving and trying to fix the problem she had started. Guilt was overwhelming her. She had been following the blue tabby and white she-cat, the one that muttered under her breath and never stopped to rest. She had come from ThunderClan territory, this much Blossomkit knew. She had seen her once, sitting in a tree that loomed over camp, one gray eye and one blue eye watching curiously, sometimes glancing at Jaypaw and the kit. This had intrigued Blossomkit, and so she had left, telling herself she had to know who the she-cat was._

_Blossomkit was still a clumsy kit though, one who, once out of camp, would easily be heard romping through the ferns and other plants, so she had decided to cross through trees using branches. This would lead to the mysterious cat's downfall, though at the time the kit hadn't known it._

_She had followed her into ShadowClan territory through the trees. The cat was extremely quiet, that was for sure, and the odd thing about her was that Blossomkit remembered her smelling like... Millie's milk, actually. She smelled motherly, like a queen, to Blossomkit._

_Blossomkit had been so caught up in her thoughts and realizations that she hadn't realized they had neared ShadowClan camp, or, what Blossomkit assumed was ShadowClan camp anyway. The mysterious cat had begun to slow down, to creep across the ground and hide from the warrior on guard. Blossomkit had continued to follow, that is until she set her paw on an unsteady branch, causing the wretched thing to fall off the tree with a crack before breaking in two with an almost as loud snap. The she-cat had whirled then to see what had given her away before starting to fight with the ShadowClan warrior. Blossomkit hadn't watched anymore, too frozen in fear, so she took off, finding a tree a further distance away to hide from her mistake. _

I shook my head repeatedly to free myself of the vision. That explained a lot, but it still didn't explain why she had come back to ThunderClan.

"Jaypaw, are you done waiting outside the den, or do you want to stand out there a little longer as if we can't notice you?" Leafpool asked. I stiffened before entering, forgetting I had been standing there for quite some time experiencing the interesting memory.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Do you need anything Leafpool? Any herbs?" I asked.

There was a soft laugh. "I assume you didn't get the herbs I had asked for earlier, seeing as you were so preoccupied with Blossomkit's problem, whatever it was. Come here, I'll fix you up, and then send you out with Cinderheart to gather the herbs we need."

I didn't respond, just slowly walked towards her and Blossomkit. When I stopped, I felt Leafpool's warm breath on my ear. "Is there anything you can do? Blossomkit won't say anything, and you... being you, I think you have a chance," she commented, not exactly elaborating much on how I would be able to pry Blossomkit's mouth open. My gift made her uneasy, unsure of herself and of me. This would have to be evaluated later.

"You suggesting there's something wrong with me?" I spat vehemently at her, still keeping my tone soft so Blossomkit wouldn't hear.

"No... I mean, well... you're different, and StarClan has blessed you," she pointed out.

"Just like Hollyleaf," I grumbled under my breath. She didn't catch that, thankfully. My mentor then cleared her throat, for Firestar had started calling her. This made a convenient excuse for herself, so she conveniently left me and Blossomkit alone to go discuss things with the leader of ThunderClan.

"You didn't ask me."

I stiffened at Blossomkit's voice. I glared at the source of her voice. "What?"

"You didn't ask me why I followed her. You can sense things, right? A sixth sense, right? Like, you know what somebody wants, what they feel? I can tell. That's what makes you powerful," she whispered softly, and I couldn't feel her gaze on my fur like some cats did, so I guess she was too shy to look directly at me.

"So?"

"You knew I wanted to save her, didn't you? Somehow... You didn't ask me why. Did you sense that too? Did you sense why I had to save her?" she inquired.

Smart kit, that was for sure. Hopefully when she got older she'd make a good deputy maybe. "I knew I couldn't ask you why," I finally answered after thinking it over. "It was not my place. But I know why anyway. Sixth sense, like you said."

There was silence from her end of the conversation. "You... I... you, um..." she didn't finish after that.

"So you came back after a while because...?"

"Oh... that. Well, I'm a kit, and even if they don't want me around, I_"

"Wait, stop there," I said sharply, reaching out with my tail, finding her neck, and gently wrapping my tail around it. "Who doesn't want you?"

I could feel her swallow hard beneath my tail. "She said they didn't want me. The only way I could stay was if I didn't speak. She said speaking made them hate you more," she whispered sadly.

I slowly took back my tail, mostly in shock. "She?"

I think she nodded, because she didn't confirm it, but she went on anyway. "Life is so mean, so unfair. It makes me wonder why we made life, why we watch over them. Yet we cannot be so cruel as life was to us, and so we watch like we do, helping. It always seems that it leads to more problems, more strange ways of twisting... and hurt..." Here she paused for a second, or maybe a minute, before continuing. "We give them words to save others... It doesn't work that way... The warnings never prevail... We fail... And so, for once... can the words truly save them? No... we are saving nothing this time..." Her words were getting more spaced apart by the second.

"Blossomkit, snap out of it! Blossomkit!" I snapped, reaching for her with my nose and bumping her soft kit-fur. Her body seemed to go through a quick spasm and she began breathing fast for a few seconds before it finally slowed down to an even inhale and exhale.

"I... She said Mommy doesn't love me... no one does. She's the one in the tree... the one who smells like my Mommy," Blossomkit cried, burying her muzzle into my fur. "Why doesn't Mommy love me?" Her voice was getting hysterical, frantic almost as she curled up into a ball against my chest.

I looked downward to where she was definitely lying, appalled by what she was saying. "You can't believe everything she says, Blossomkit. Did she give you proof as to why Millie didn't love you?" I asked.

What shocked me was Blossomkit's answer. "Not Millie..." she whispered. Then her voice changed entirely. "She said Mommy wouldn't have let me burned if she loved me. She said I'd be more like her had it not been for Mommy who cursed us. She said her Mommy's my Mommy."

I was beginning to look over her words. She's the one in the tree... The one who had watched her while she was in ThunderClan camp? Evia? "Blossomkit, when did she tell you these things?" I asked.

"In my dreams. I was in Mommy's stomach, I think, in the dream. Each day it smelled more like smoke, and I heard her whispering. And when I was born, I saw her look at me, but she didn't see me, and she ran off... Then I burned. Mommy burned too," Blossomkit murmured. "I can't go back to the nursery."

"Why?" The last sentence caught me off guard.

"She wasn't supposed to be born. I wasn't supposed to be born... He wasn't either, but I'm glad... they're here... I am not sure how she got here... but she can't stay... otherwise... I'll be sad... you'll break... and nothing will... change."

She was doing it again, murmuring things. Did she know what she was talking about?

"What do you feel about Evia, the cat who was telling you that... your mother didn't love you?" I asked after hesitating.

"I fear," she answered.

"You fear her, or you fear for her?"

"I love her and hate her, because she's gone through worse than I. And yet... she killed me." Suddenly there was a flash before my eyes, and I saw Blossomkit's face hard and pained, looking up into my eyes. "If it weren't for her I wouldn't have burned. That's how I died. That's how Mommy died. That's how my brother died. Mommy and I shouldn't have died. We needed to help her. Now they won't let Mommy back, and I fear for the other she-cat. It's all her fault. Take her advice." The image faded away, and I was blind once more.

"Take her advice?" I asked.

"Blame me. Blame me," she said, and in the back of my mind the two words she repeated rang a bell. It was from a dream, the fire dream that had made me curious of the juniper bush so long ago, that had made me find Evia. Is this why she wanted me to blame her? For murder?

"I doubt Mommy loves me. Maybe she's right... How can Mommy love me, when she won't even come to see me?"

What? Millie had been here mere moments ago, chattering about her beloved Blossomkit.

"I told her there was a way for Mommy to love me. She said she doubted it was possible for anyone to love us."

"Blossomkit, I_"

"Jaypaw, I think it's time for Blossomkit to sleep," Leafpool meowed as she entered. In her mind she had seen me talking to Blossomkit while Blossomkit's eyes were drifting close from exhaustion. She hadn't heard the conversation.

I didn't say anything at first. "Of course. I'll give her a poppy seed," I quickly mewed back, getting up to find a poppy seed.

I daintily picked up one using my claw to get it onto the pad of my paw before hopping over using my other three paws to serve it to Blossomkit. "There," I said, putting it before her. I felt her small tongue lick it off and waited.

"She's asleep now. I think I'd like to keep her here anyway," Leafpool decided, and I heard her gently moving Blossomkit to a fresh moss den in the back by the pool. "Now, Jaypaw, I'll tend to your wounds. It seems your belly has the worst flesh wound on it."

I said nothing, because for the most part I didn't want her help. I wanted it to heal on its own and let nature take its course. I almost scoffed at the hilarity of that statement. StarClan would probably be stupid and make a prophecy about it or something. That's what they normally did. Nothing was natural, and I was sure that at one point everything had been. There had been no ancestors to change our lives. Now there were.

Leafpool was pressing dock to some of my wounds before stretching cobwebs on top of them. I didn't flinch or give a yelp of pain whenever she pressed against them, though I could just imagine the extra blood seeping out.

Finally she pulled back, giving a contented sigh. "Alright, I guess that's all I can do for now, but I'll want to check on you later," she insisted.

I shrugged, licking a paw absently before taking my leave from the den I would most likely spend the rest of my life in, or so StarClan said.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf approached me. I could've scented them earlier had I been paying attention, their pawsteps were that loud. Hollyleaf approached first.

"Jaypaw, what happened to yourself?"

"I found Blossomkit," I answered. "You didn't hear me running into camp?"

"No... I just got back from dawn patrol," she explained.

"Dawn?!"

"Yeah..."

I thought this over. Foxdung, I had little time left.

"We met a WindClan patrol," Lionblaze commented. I pricked my ears to show interest. "We kept throwing insults back and forth, us saying that they were weak kits for not attacking us already for supposedly stealing their food. They said they were training the best warriors ever. I think they know we'll skin them alive and use their pelts to keep us warm in Leaf-bare." I snickered at that and at the image it presented in my mind. Such barbaric kin I had. "How's Blossomkit?"

"She's fine I suppose," I said.

"I don't think that's true," Lionblaze observed. I was about to tell them what happened when Firestar called out for a clan meeting. We all sighed in unison, so Lionblaze and Hollyleaf walked with me to a spot in the front, their pelts brushing against mine.

"ThunderClan, for those who were not at the most recent gathering, you heard about ShadowClan's confrontation with us, and them accusing us of sending a spy. After Jaypaw found Blossomkit, he told me that Blossomkit wished for us to go retrieve the cat that ShadowClan has captured. We cannot let an innocent cat be trapped with them!" Firestar called to the clan.

I winced at his words. Innocent cat... But was Evia truly innocent? I was beginning to suspect otherwise.

"Because of this, I wish for all apprentices and warriors to be tested by Brambleclaw to see if they can join the raid that will attack 3 days from now in order to retrieve this captive she-cat. They'll be chosen tomorrow, and checked by Leafpool. Then the training will begin. Act normal around the other clans," Firestar finished his announcement with his voice sounding clear and echoing on the walls of ThunderClan camp. Everyone knew not to question him.

But I just had to. Why did he not ask for the true purpose as to why I wanted to save the cat?

At least I didn't have to lie to him... I don't think I could do that to my leader. Could I?

"Leafpool, Jaypaw," Firestar called to us.

I looked towards his voice, and I could tell Leafpool was listening.

"Do you need any warriors to help gather herbs?"

"We should be fine on our own, but if anyone finds any that would be a great help to us," Leafpool answered.

"I see," Firestar whispered. Then he cleared his throat. "Leafpool, I need you to go ahead and make sure all our warriors are healthy. I need to speak with Jaypaw."

This seemed to catch Leafpool off guard, and I was hoping for her to object. I did _not_ want to be left alone with Firestar. But she said nothing, simply bounding away without an objection, no protesting or complaints.

"Jaypaw?"

"Yes?" My head shot upward, no longer drowning in thoughts.

"Is Blossomkit alright?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What?"

He sighed. "You need to tell me. Leafpool will either say that Blossomkit will be okay or that she'll never recover, like she always says for everyone. I want an honest guess," he demanded.

I nodded. I could understand that. Leafpool did that often. She never said what was really wrong. She just said that they'd either recover quickly, or that there was no hope. It seemed like Leafpool had two pre-set answers and picked one at random all the time. "She's quiet, and worried about ShadowClan's prisoner. I'm not sure she's okay mentally. I believe she's blaming herself, but I can't be sure. She never talks." This was a lie, for she had been talking to me, and Leafpool knew this too. She'd probably rat me out.

But Firestar had no idea. "So really, physically she'll be fine?" I nodded. "Alright. Hopefully she'll get better mentally over time. You may go, Jaypaw."

Then I bit my tongue. It was now or never.

But the words wouldn't leave my mouth, not even brush the backs of my teeth. It's like they were locked away. Was I doubting my own question? This was my one chance to ask Firestar what was really nagging me, but I couldn't.

I guess the decision was never. Sighing, I left, so Firestar and I parted ways, and I went to go see if Leafpool wanted me to gather herbs, since I'd been unable to do so before.

Leafpool was not in the medicine den like I thought she would be. But I went in there anyway, just to make sure. It's not like I could trust my sense of smell completely. Being blind had disadvantages, which normally could be overcome, but this time doubt tugged at the edge of my mind.

Still, she wasn't there. But Blossomkit was. Her heavy breathing told me that much.

"Mommy..."

My fur stood on end just as I was about to leave the den. She had spoken.

"Does Mommy hate me...?"

Bowing my head, I dismissed myself from the den I had spent most of my life in, and left in search of my mentor.

_I really want to tell you she doesn't, Blossomkit..._

"Leafpool!"

I heard the she-cat turn to face me, and the way she talked, you could tell she had herbs in her mouth. "Jahyphaw?"

_...it's just that when it comes to love and hate..._

I bowed my head. It was a small gesture of respect for my mentor, even though respect was far from what I had on my mind. "Would you like me to fetch the herbs that I didn't get earlier?"

"That'd be a great idea. Remember to get Cinderheart or someone to help you."

Great, just what I needed. A helper. Groaning, I agreed and left.

_...there is always doubt._

**And there you have another chapter. Like I said, my updates are becoming so far apart its disgraceful. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm probably going to have to put my Twilight story on hiatus, but hopefully, with a little less 'me being stupid' this story can be brought back to life! (I didn't like my Twilight story that much anyway)**

**Thank you all for reading! I'm very glad that you guys have stuck with me this far. My goal is eighty-thousand words by the end of this story. Think I can reach it? **

**Evia: I vote no.**

**Me: You're so pessimistic!**

**Evia: Well you made me that way.**

**Me: Shut up and go back in the fanfiction. Who let you out, anyway?**

**Yeah, I might put something like that in there just because I'm bored and its fun. Also, please check out the poll on my profile. It's important.**

**Review please! Love you guys!**

**Ezzy**


End file.
